Lienzo en blanco
by Alphabetta
Summary: Deidara no murió para esto. No murió para pasar el resto de su existencia en el más allá con un Uchiha. Traducción. By 37h4n0l.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta historia es una traducción autorizada escrita originalmente en inglés por 37h4n0l.  
**

 **Link a la historia en ffnet: s/11562588/1/Empty-Canvas**

 **Link al perfil de ao3 de la autora: archiveofour own dot org /users/ 37h4n0l/ pseuds/37h4n0l**

 **No es una historia acabada, pero está en proceso. Aún así, decidí pedir permiso para traducirla porque creo que merece mucho la pena. Es una de las primeras historias que leí recién comencé a shipearlos, decir que me encantó es quedarse corto y quiero compartirla con la comunidad de habla hispana. Muchos de mis headcanons vienen de aquí.**

 **La historia se desarrolla en el tsukuyomi, es la misma dimensión a la que Obito accede usando su kamui, y a la que también se puede llegar al entrar en estado de meditación.**

* * *

Se despertó con un sentimiento de estar flotando en su cabeza y estómago y no tenía ni idea de la época ni el lugar en el que estaba. La única memoria que volvió a él fue la de su muerte. Estaba seguro que sería capaz de recordar el resto más tarde, pero en ese momento su atención estaba más interesada en otras cosas. ¿Estaba en el paraíso o en el infierno? A juzgar por el cielo rojo sobre él, lo segundo parecía la opción más lógica, pero por otro lado, todo a su alrededor estaba en paz. Y él estaba solo, es lo que sintió desde el primer momento.

Trató de levantarse del suelo cubierto de tierra grisácea y sintió algo caer de su espalda mientras lo hacía; de acuerdo, tenía el pelo largo. En vida, lo habían llamado Deidara. Después dellegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo sobre su identidad, el hombre comenzó a examinar sus alrededores. El lugar tan irreal parecía un desierto enorme, como aquel que había cruzado con su antiguo compañero, Sasori, en cierta misión antes de que la raíz de todos sus problemas hubiera germinado. Las únicas diferencias eran los colores y los árboles de un negro intenso que crecían aquí y allá. Cuando Deidara los miró mejor, descubrió una gran concentración de ellos. ¿Debería caminar hacia allí? Quizá encontraría algo menos monótono...

El artista muerto se obligó a sí mismo a incorporarse, el sentimiento de mareo aún no lo había dejado. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos, tratando de mover las piernas hacia los lados. Su rodilla derecha estirándose a medio camino, cuando de repente, el cansancio lo poseyó y cayó de costado.

—Mierda... —maldijo en voz baja.

Lo podría haber gritado si hubiera querido, pensó después. Nadie iba a oírlo de todos modos. No ser capaz si quiera de levantarse hizo que Deidara se sintiese patético. Incluso el hecho de que se pudiera mover o sentir algo aún estando muerto era inutil si se quedaba en el mismo condenado lugar... Hizo un segundo intento para levantarse, y esa vez, lo logró sin problemas, finalmente algo de progreso. Se tambaleó un poco, pero estaba caminando sin caerse. Deidara miró hacia sus pies, después sus manos y cuerpo. Llevaba una túnica lisa y negra (¿De dónde podría haberla sacado?). No le faltaba nada, aún seguía teniendo las bocas en las manos, que había conseguido con el jutsu de un pergamino prohibido que robó de Iwagakure cinco años atrás. En verdad... ¿Cuánto tiempo habría podido pasar desde que murió? ¿Existía si quiera el tiempo ahí donde estaba? El artista no trató de encontrar respuestas a esas preguntas, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño donde las circunstancias símplemente no importan. Sus cortos pasos no hacían ningún tipo de ruido, de hecho, se sintió como un fantasma. Había un pequeño sentimiento de amargura en ello; el hombre deseó poder ver algo familiar que le recordase al mundo humano, un edificio, una palabra escrita o una cara. Era casi como si... Sí, este mundo se asemejaba a un genjutsu.

En mitad de su pequeña "excursión", Deidara se preguntó si alguna vez iba a alcanzar el bosque. Era el único punto de referencia que podía ver, pero cuanto más se desplazaba, más lejos parecía estar. Tras un rato, comenzó a mirar el cielo distraídamente. El movimiento rápido de las nubes era la cosa más interesante a su alrededor. Por prestar atención a lo que había frente a él, se estrelló contra un árbol, cayendo al suelo otra vez. Su equilibrio había mejorado, así que se levantó de inmediato, feliz por ver que había llegado. El bosque no era nada especial -sólo aquellos mismos árboles negros, aparentemente muertos-, pero era amplio. Mucho más amplio de lo que calculó Deidara en un principio. Su rostro se iluminó cuando divisó un objeto gris de forma regular a unos 20-30 metros de él. ¡Era una casa! Incluso si parecía estar vacía, alguien debió haberla construído, lo que significaba que no era la única persona en ese mundo después de todo...

Se aproximó para examinar el edificio. No hubiera llamado su atención de haber estado en el mundo humano; tan sólo era una pequeña casa oriental sin nada fuera de lo común, con las ventanas cubiertas de papel de arroz gris que para colmo, se fundía perfectamente con el ambiente. Deidara no se habría dado cuenta que estaba ahí si no fuera por el hecho de que era la única casa en un radio de 20 kilómetros.

Caminó alrededor de la misma hasta que encontró una puerta. Estaba en la cara opuesta, apuntando a la salida del bosque. La casa estaba en un extremo del mismo. El artista corrió la puerta, sin preocuparse en su estado actual, de estar irrumpiendo en la casa de un extraño. El interior tenía dos habitaciones, separadas por otra puerta idéntica a la de la entrada. La primera tenía una pequeña mesita de té negra junto a un cojín, la segunda, un futón sencillo. Y eso era todo. Si había algún tipo de premio al diseño menos artístico, esa casa probablemente lo ganaría. El artista, que había estado en el umbral hasta ese momento, entró completamente, cerrando la puerta tras él. Mentras exploraba la pequeña estancia bajo la tenue luz, se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto antes. Una pequeña estantería con un único objeto en ella; un frasquito con un extraño líquido del color de la miel adentro. Deidara lo tomó. No pudo comprobar de qué dirección venía la luz (sólo había una enorme esfera negra en el cielo en lugar de sol), pero lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza, agitándolo mientras observaba las pequeñas burbujas que se formaban en el líquido. Aquella cosa tenía cierta semejanza con una botella de colirio para los ojos. Puso el frasco de nuevo en la estantería, habiendo perdido el interés en él. Entonces decidió mirar en la otra habitación. Abrió la puerta, haciendo que el rayo de luz que se colaba de fuera se volviera más grande. No había después de todo, nada más a parte del futón, grisáceo y polvoriento. Pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue iluminación, se abrieron de par en par. Una mancha seca de un color marrón-rojizo decoraba el suelo hecho de algún tipo de madera gris. Sangre. Y Deidara estaba comenzando a asustarse. Era como en una de esas películas de terror malas donde un niño se pierde en un mundo desconocido y después de un largo y paranoico viaje, en el cual la sensación de que alguien lo está siguiendo nunca lo abandona, es asesinado. El artista rió. Ahora estaba muerto, no había nada a lo que temer.

Ignoró completamente la mancha y se centró en el futón. Le recordó lo mucho que había caminado. Deidara bostezó y comenzó a sopesar su situación: si alguien lo encontrase allí, sólo podía significar algo bueno, pues ya no podía morir; no tenía nada que perder si se ponía a dormir en la casa fea y cutre de un extraño y bajaba la guardia. Se echó las sábanas encima y cayó en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que las sábanas aún estaban ligeramente tibias.

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta corrediza. El primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza fue "¡Alguien está aquí, estoy jodido!" Una gota de sudor ya estaba bajando de su frente y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido (incluso si se debiera haber quedado parado y en reposo pues ya no estaba vivo).

Trató de calmarse y recordarse a sí mismo que aquello era el más allá, así que no debía tener miedo. Por fortuna, había cerrado la puerta entre ambas habitaciones y la persona (podía discernir que era un humano por el chakra) aún estaba en el otro lado. Aún no lo había descubierto. Muerto de curiosidad, el artista gateó hacia el fino muro de papel de arroz que lo separaba de la presencia que podía salvarlo de su soledad. Corrió el panel a un lado sólo un poco, para inspeccionarlo. Un hombre de pelo oscuro y corto estaba arrodillado cerca de la mesa de té, mirando hacia la puerta de entrada, consecuentemente dándole la espalda a Deidara. Estaba jadeando con fuerza, como si acabase de venir corriendo. El artista lo observó mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara (la cual no podía ver) con la manga de su túnica negra. Como era un escultor, el rubio se percató fácilmente de los detalles más importantes; por eso notó inmediatamente el símbolo en la espalda del extraño. El cual era, además, demasiado chillón como para no darse cuenta. Pero lo que intrigó profundamente a Deidara fue el verdadero significado del mismo, un abanico con la parte de arriba roja y la de abajo blanca. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo: un Uchiha.

Interesante... Y él que pensó que el cabrón de Itachi y su patético hermano menor el cual él había matado con su obra maestra eran los únicos que quedaban... Abrió la puerta un poco más para mirar mejor. El recién descubierto integrante de la familia maldita aún estaba mirando hacia el otro lado. Al principio, Deidara pensó que podía tratarse de Itachi con un nuevo peinado, pero la complexión física del desconocido era diferente. Era más muscular (probablemente bueno en ninjutsu y taijutsu) mientras que el Cuervo era más esbelto y obviamente un experto en genjutsu. Deidara suspiró. Ya estaba analizándolo como si de un enemigo se tratara; aparentemente los hábitos de su vida shinobi eran difíciles de dejar a un lado aún después de muerto. O quizá era culpa del tipo por ser un Uchiha, los cuales el artista detestaba profundamente. Pero, ¿era necesario guardar rencor incluso en el Infierno (o el Cielo)? De cualquier manera, no se atrevía a salir; existía la posibilidad que ese hombre estuviera más furioso con él que la situación contraria, considerando que Deidara había matado al único sucesor de su familia (incluso él no estaba seguro de lo que pensar después de que otro Uchiha hubiera aparecido de la nada). Entonces, tuvo que reprimir llevarse la palma de su mano a la cara. ¡Por supuesto, CUALQUIER Uchiha podía estar ahí, después de todo ese era el lugar al que los muertos iban! Posiblemente ni siquiera se conociesen.

Sin pensarlo más y decidiendo que nada malo podía pasar, se levantó y salió de la habitación; algo de lo que en seguida se arrepintió muy profundamente, pues de inmediato se encontró a sí mismo chocando contra la pared con dos manos apretando su cuello y unos ojos disparejos clavándose en él. Deidara no podía hablar, tal vez de la sorpresa o del ahogamiento al que lo sometía el extraño. Comenzaba a pensar que se había vuelto loco en lugar de haber muerto. La cara a la que se vio obligado a mirar no era exactamente fea, pero en una mitad tenía unas extrañas arrugas, de algún modo le recordaron a cicatrices, solo que se veían diferentes. Lo más sorprendente, era el sharingan en su ojo derecho y el rinnegan en el izquierdo. Así que, básicamente, se trataba de un Uchiha portador de uno de esos horrendos ojos que Deidara odiaba más que cualquier otro kekkei genkai, y que también tenía el más poderoso de los dojustu. El artista le agradeció a su suerte por que el tipo no se hubiera cruzado en su camino mientras estaba vivo; si lo hubiera hecho, no le cabía la menor duda de que hubiera muerto de una manera mucho menos artística.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?

una expresión como la de una sonrisa ladeada apareció en la cara parcialmente estropeada del dueño de la casa.

—¡Suéltame, hm! —alcanzó a decir el rubio, logrando separar un poco el agarre de aquellas manos.

—En verdad eres tú —finalmente, el Uchiha lo soltó y retrocedió, dejando que Deidara cayera al suelo de rodillas, tosiendo. ¿Qué quería decir? Sonaba como si esa persona lo conociera—. ¿Cómo lograste colarte aquí dentro?

Se volvió para mirar de nuevo al artista, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿D-dentro de tu casa? —Deidara realmente no podía decir nada más.

La presencia de chakra que lo envolvía era tan intensa que le costaba respirar.

—No. Dentro de mi cabeza.

—¿Tu cabeza? ¿Qué? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ni siquiera sabes dónde estás? —contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza. El desconocido se aproximó a él de nuevo, mirándolo desde arriba—. Patético, me atrevería a decir.

Los ojos azules de Deidara se abrieron mucho. Había oído eso antes en alguna parte.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el artista, ganando un poco de valor, diciéndose a sí mismo constantemente que sus acciones no tenían, de hecho, consecuencias en aquel mundo.

—¿Ni siquiera me reconoces a mí, Deidara? ¿Invades mi mundo interior y ni siquiera recuedas quien soy? —aquella mirada intensa y ojos terroríficos le hacían al más joven dudar de sí mismo y su memoria.

—Jamás te vi antes —sentenció Deidara.

—Ah, es verdad, no lo hiciste, senpai —dijo el hombre frente a él, inmóvil como una estatua. La vida, no, la muerte se estaba riendo de él. Su labio tembló, sin estar del todo seguro lo que debería estar sintiendo en ese momento—. Así es, Deidara. Soy aquel al que tú maltratabas cuando éramos compañeros y al que volaste en pedazos junto contigo pensando que una disculpa te libraría de la culpa de matar a alguien.

—¿Estás muerto tú también? —preguntó Deidara, en cuanto fue capaz de articular palabra otra vez.

—Ja ja, eso te gustaría ¿verdad que sí? No, estoy vivo, de hecho.

El hombre que aparentemente era alguien a quien llamaban Tobi, rió, pero no había ni rastro de felicidad en aquella risa, sólo algún tipo de entretenimiento, vil y oscuro. El artista lo tomó como la prueba de que todos los Uchiha eran iguales. Gente desquiciada que usaba su talento natural y poder en la peor manera posible y no tenían aprecio alguno ni por el arte ni por los demás seres humanos alrededor de ellos. La brutalidad de Itachi, Sasuke y Tobi le daba asco. ¿Qué profundidad emocional tenían? Nada más que pensaban en masacre, venganza y violencia. Sí, su arte también era violento, pero era por una razón completamente distinta. Aunque la verdad era, que Tobi también tenía razones para guardarle rencor.

—Supongo que jamás adivinarás donde estamos —prosiguió el mencionado, trayendo a Deidara de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

Se había sentado junto a la mesita en ese tiempo, inmóvil, como todo lo demás alrededor de ellos.

—Dijiste... Que esto es tu cabeza, hm.

—Se le conoce por el nombre de Tsukuyomi, así es.

—Pensé que eso era un genjutsu que se practicaba en otros con el...— no tuvo que terminar la frase para darse a entender.

Tobi no volvió a mirarlo, un hecho del que Deidara no iba a quejarse.

—Puesto que ahora mismo eres inmortal y el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente aquí, supongo que puedo tomarme mi tiempo para explicarte. Un genjutsu normal es una ilusión, básicamente, pero hay excepciones. El verdadero poder del sharingan, aquello que lo convierte en el dojutsu más peligroso es el mismo Tsukuyomi. Cuando el poseedor del Mangekyou sharingan realiza el jutsu relacionado con el mismo, la víctima es, de hecho, transportada a otra dimensión de manera temporal, esto explica que el devenir del tiempo sea distinto también. Cada usuario tiene su propio Tsukuyomi el cual refleja su subconsciente. También se puede alcanzar a través de la meditación, algo que yo aprendí a hacer hace mucho tiempo. Por eso es por lo que tu presencia aquí me sorprende. Mierda... Si fuera alguien como Rin incluso lo disfrutaría, pero ¿por qué...?.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que la expresión de su antiguo compañero denotaba un gran enojo. Se sintió como un gran estorbo. Espera, ¿Y eso por qué era un problema? Por supuesto que lo iba a ser en un mundo creado para una sola persona, él estaba en esos momentos duplicando la población del Tsukuyomi de Tobi...

—Escucha —comenzó a decir Deidara—. No tengo ni idea de cómo acabé aquí. Sólo sé que debería estar muerto, y que si esto es de verdad tu subconsciente, entonces probablemente no sea mi verdadero yo, sólo una réplica en tu cabeza. Así que el único de los dos que debería estar explicando por qué ha ocurrido esto eres tú, Uchiha.

Se levantó, satisfecho de su pequeño discurso.

—Parece que no eres tan estúpido como tu técnica suicida —dijo el moreno sin consideración alguna, aún mirando a la pared en lugar de a él.

—Menospreciando mi arte como los otros miembros de tu familia ¿eh? Pero bueno, me cargué a mini-Itachi con ella, hm.

—No lo hiciste.

La cara de Deidara se volvió roja del shock ante la provocación, horrible y directa. ¿Era posible que...?

—No había manera de que él escapase. La explosión cubrió un radio de 10 kilómetros.

—Él también fue a otra dimensión con una técnica de Orochimaru, para mantenerte al día de los hechos.

La amargura e ira que Deidara estaba sintiendo en esos momentos eran imposibles de expresar con palabras. Inconscientemente comenzó a rechinar los dientes, tratando de que el enojo no lo desbordase. Su vida fue inutil. Su muerte fue inutil. Y ahora estaba atrapado para siempre en el mundo interior de un Uchiha. Quería gritar, llorar, hacer explotar aquel lugar incluyéndolo a él, y por encima de todas las cosas, quería matar a aquel hombre urgentemente, pues era la única manera de expresar el odio eterno que le tenía a cada Uchiha que había alguna vez habitado la Tierra. Saltó sobre el otro, golpeándolo, pateándolo, mordiéndolo y arañándolo desesperadamente, lo cual no era demasiado, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza de Tobi. Aún así, la rabia desencadenó una especie de fuerza bruta en él y al final, consiguió clavarle las uñas en la parte lisa de su cara, dejándola llena de marcas rojas. Tras el forcejeo, el Uchiha consiguió agarrarlo por las muñecas, y él trató de soltarse mordiéndolo con las bocas en sus manos, para acabar igual que antes, sujeto contra la pared.

—¡Deja de pagarla con mi familia! ¡La mayoría de ellos ya estaban muertos antes de que tú siquiera supieras que existíamos, y ni siquiera sabes quien fue realmente Itachi! ¡No puedo con tu superficialidad!

Al final de la frase, Tobi lo dejó libre otra vez. Por un momento, no parecía el hombre cruel y horrible que realmente era.

—L-la única cosa que sé sobre ustedes malditos Uchihas es vuestra falta de respeto. Y... Y dejando eso a un lado, ni siquiera me importa una mierda quién seas, hm.

La voz de Deidara temblaba, y ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Es irónico, porque hace un rato me preguntaste quién era —el rubio no dijo nada, ya que Tobi tenía razón—. Mi nombre es Uchiha Obito.

Aquello no le dijo demasiado al artista, que se había deslizado hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Permanecieron así por unos minutos, como si fueran los personajes de un cuadro.

—¿Te sientes vacío, eh, Deidara? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Ni siquiera puedes explotar nada sin tu arcilla. Estás indefenso —dijo el hombre que resultó ser Obito, mientras se rascaba perezosamente el pelo.

—¿Qué te hice para que me estés haciendo esto? —murmuró el rubio aún cubriéndose con los brazos.

—¿Y tú lo preguntas? Al final no pasó nada, pero sabía exactamente cuanto respeto me tenías: ninguno. Lo que más me molesta no es el hecho de que me hubieras matado con tu técnica sin pensártelo dos veces, es que lo hiciste mientras yo era tu compañero. Un jutsu poderoso, tu nación, venganza, arte... ¡Ninguna de esas cosas justifica matar a tu compañero! ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

La explicación de Obito fue larga, pero simple. Tanto, que despertó cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad en él para sumarse a todas las otras cosas negativas que ya estaba sintiendo. Una lágrima humedeció sus ojos, pero inmediatamente se la limpió, asqueado por su propia reacción.

—Como sea, no puedo matarte ahora —continuó el cruel Uchiha—. No tienes otra opción que quedarte aquí y coexistir conmigo. Ya veré qué uso puedo darte más tarde; me pregunto si tienes si quiera utilidad en un mundo perfecto.

—Dudo mucho de la perfección de todo esto... —dijo Deidara bajo su aliento.

Obito no reaccionó; tan sólo se levantó, entró a la otra habitación donde el artista había estado durmiendo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El rubio esperó unos segundos antes de salir de puntillas por la puerta principal del pequeño edificio. Cuando llegó finalmente al exterior, comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, tratando de poner tierra de por medio entre él y aquel diablo de hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara se estaba quedando sin aliento; había estado corriendo durante lo que calculó sería una hora y media pero que posiblemente sería una fracción de segundo en el Tsukuyomi.

El bosque era tan monótono como todo lo demás; ninguno de los árboles negros parecía tener vida y tampoco se había encontrado con ningún animal. De veras se veía como una pesadilla de la peor clase que pueda haber, pero el artista tenía casi veinte años y había visto cosas mucho peores en vida que eso. Prefería miles de esas pesadillas a la carnicería que presenció en Iwa.

La razón por la que se convirtió en un ninja renegado y en terrorista fue principalmente por su infancia arruinada. Los shinobis de Konoha atacaban constantemente Iwa y viceversa. La gente en la aldea oculta entre las rocas comenzaron a matarse entre ellos presas del pánico después de un tiempo, acusando incluso a miembros de su propia familia de ser espías. El hermano de Deidara había matado a su padre por la misma razón y tras arrepentirse de ello, se suicidó. El horrorizado chico de once años que era por aquel entonces se escapó de casa. Después de eso, las Fuerzas Explosivas se dieron cuenta de sus capacidades y lo reclutaron. Durante su estancia en el equipo, sin embargo, siempre sintió como si algo le faltase: las explosiones sólo eran usadas por motivos técnicos, esa no era la manera en la que él quería expresar sus tendencias artísticas. Deidara no encontraba sentido en servir a una aldea que detestaba, así que un día se infiltró en los archivos de las Fuerzas Explosivas y robó dos pergaminos prohibidos: la receta de la arcilla explosiva y su suplemento, la técnica que le permitió poseer bocas moldeadoras de chakra en su cuerpo. Siendo un ninja inteligente y talentoso, usó la técnica esa misma noche, en una cueva cerca de Iwa. Después de eso, quemó ambos pergaminos. Al ser un shinobi de la Roca, no le tomó nada de tiempo el construírse una casa, lo suficientemente amplia como para poder practicar su arte. Vivió allí por dos años, huyendo de la guerra. Pero pronto los Akatsuki lo visitaron; ahí fue la primera vez que se encontró con un Uchiha y comenzó a odiarlos. Fue obligado a unirse a la organización y fue sacado arrastrando de la casa donde él había planeado vivir el resto de su vida.

Pensar en su pasado hizo que Deidara apretase los puños. Su villa, otros shinobis, Akatsuki, los Uchiha... ¡El mundo entero estaba contra él! ¿Qué sabía aquel bastardo egoísta del demonio? Probablemente habría vivido su vida pacíficamente en su acomodado y arrogante clan. Cierto, Itachi los había matado a todos, pero aparentemente, Obito estaba de parte del Cuervo porque de no ser así no le habría costado trabajo deshacerse de él también... Ambos eran de la peor calaña.

Pero aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba intrigado. ¿Por qué el tipo había llevado una máscara y se había hecho el idiota por tanto tiempo? ¿Quién más sabía de él? Posiblemente nunca lo supiera. Deidara dejó de correr por un minuto para recuperarse de la fatiga. Así fue cómo encontró la única cosa interesante del bosque desde que se escapó de Obito. Unos cincuenta metros más adelante, encontró un claro donde los árboles no crecían. El rubio no podía discernirlo en la distancia, así que caminó hasta el cambio de escenario. Cuanto más se acercaba, más distinguible era.

Era algo como un cráter de unos cinco kilómetros de diámetro, pero en el centro, se alzaba una meseta de cima plana que proyectaba su sombra sobre una parte del hoyo. Pero lo que más intrigó a Deidara fue el color de la misma; el muro interior del cráter era blanco, a diferencia del suelo de un marrón grisáceo que había visto hasta ahora.

La curiosidad hizo que se acercara más y más, pero aún no pudo encontrar ninguna explicación al por qué de aquella blancura. Se detuvo al borde del hueco. Como no tenía ningún otro plan en su cabeza, y este era el lugar más decente que había visto hasta ese momento en el Tsukuyomi "perfecto" de Obito, el artista rubio decidió descender y explorar un poco más. Las paredes eran escarpadas, por lo que debió usar un poco de control de chakra. Cerró sus ojos azules y concentró toda su energía espiritual en los pies, después caminó hasta alcanzar el fondo del hoyo. Deidara alzó la vista hacia la locura que era el cielo, con aquellas nubes que pasaban a gran rapidez y el sol negro. Debía tener veinte metros de profundidad. Su atención se centró en seguida en el material del que estaban hechas las paredes. Tocó la sustancia blanca con las yemas de los dedos. Era empolvado, quebradizo y ligeramente húmedo... El rubio tomó un puñado del material blanco y comenzó juguetear con él, las bocas en sus manos abriéndose por su cuenta en anticipación. No, tenía que estar soñándolo... ¡Era arcilla! ¡Idéntica a la que él había usado en vida! ¡Y había una maldita mina llena de ella! Una sonrisa, desesperada pero sádica apareció en la cara de Deidara, una expresión que el creyó no haría nunca más. Con sus manos temblando de emoción, comenzó a moldear chakra en la arcilla. El artista corrió hacia la plataforma que crecía en el centro de la mina, saltó y antes de tocar el suelo, formó dos C1 y los lanzó a la pared de la plataforma. Un estampido seguido de dos explosiones resonó por todo el hueco.

—¡Una hermosa obra de arte, um! —dijo Deidara, sonriendo como un demente.

El descubrimiento de la mina de arcilla lo hizo sentir menos desesperado. Se arrancó dos tiras de tela de las mangas de su túnica negra y las dobló alrededor de un montón de la sustancia blanca, formando un pequeño paquete. Se sentó bajo un árbol cercano a la mina, descansando satisfecho. Sus manos aún estaban sucias, pero era un tipo de suciedad agradable. Eso le recordó... ¿Tendría algún tipo de necesidades físicas en aquel mundo? ¿Sentiría hambre o sed? ¿Había si quiera agua en el Tsukuyomi? Mientras no sintiera nada de eso, no le molestaba, pero cuanto más le daba vueltas, su preocupación aumentó. Sus dudas se resolverían si volviese con Obito, pero no pensaba hacerlo. De todos modos, una cosa era segura: había sentido cansancio cuando se quedó durmiendo en la casa, incluso si no parecía haber cosas en ese mundo como el día y la noche. Del mismo modo en que se sentía cansado en ese momento. Deidara bostazó. Le iba a llevar un tiempo acostumbrarse a aquel lugar. De nuevo, cayó rendido, incapaz de moverse del agotamiento.

* * *

Al Uchiha de pelo oscuro le costaba imaginar cómo a Deidara se le había si quiera pasado por la mente el huír de él en su propia cabeza. ¿No le había dicho ya que su única alternativa era quedarse con él? Obito apretó el paso. No sabía exactamente por qué estaba yendo tras Deidara cuando era el otro el que iba a regresar a él tarde o temprano. Aún estaba desmasiado acostumbrado a la vida humana. ¿Para acelerar las cosas? Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo en el Tsukuyomi. Vivir allí igual que en el mundo real era un error. Todo era distinto, así que aquellos que accedían al Tsukuyomi por medio de la meditación debían cambiar su manera de pensar completamente mientras estuvieran allí. No era un lugar agradable ni hermoso, puesto que su principal uso era la tortura, pero a Obito le gustaba pensar que era perfecto. Después de todo, la única diferencia entre ese y el Tsukuyomi infinito era tan sólo la proyección de la técnica, todo era tal y como él lo imaginaba, todo excepto por...

Agachó un poco la cabeza. Ninguna persona ni viva ni muerta debería ser capaz de entrar a su Tsukuyomi. Por eso era por lo que la aparición de aquel molesto niñato rubio lo molestaba a más no poder: De repente, las dos únicas leyes de su dimensión se habían roto a la vez. Seguro, había estado muy solo hasta ese momento, pero pronto había descubierto que estar alrededor de Deidara era mucho peor que estar solo puesto que el artista no podía superar su odio hacia los Uchiha. En cuanto a Obito, no comprendía por qué estaba cabreado con Itachi. Seguro, el Cuervo lo había obligado a unirse a Akatsuki con su sharingan, pero a él le parecía que Deidara comenzó a disfrutar de pertenecer a la organización luego de un tiempo. ¿Y realmente Itachi menospreció su arte? Él nunca dijo nada por el estilo. Al contrario, fue a reclutar al rubio porque sus explosiones eran poderosas y les serían útiles, y considerando lo joven que era (tenía 17 cuando lo visitaron) podría incluso haber sido un genio. No tenía nada de lo que quejarse. Comparándose con él, Obito podría incluso estar algo celoso.

Por esa razón no podía comprender al otro. Pero el hecho de que estaba ahí no se podía deshacer, y despertaba un pequeño destello de esperanza en el Uchiha. Quizá Deidara no fuera el único que podía volver de la muerte hasta su Tsukuyomi. Las memorias que comenzaron a fluír, eran demasiado intensas como para poder soportarlas y Obito se detuvo cayendo de rodillas, masajeando su sien. Había pensado en Rin cada día, a cada momento, y sabía que era una idiotez, pero no podía rendirse con ella, incluso si había estado muerta por casi veinte años. Sintió que de nuevo se volvía un niño y casi comenzó a llorar. Pero no podía llorar más; símplemente no podía. Se levantó de nuevo, limpiándose el polvo de la ropa. Se recordó brevemente a sí mismo en quién se había convertido. El bastardo desgraciado, el líder de Akatsuki, el que se iba a revelar a sí mismo como el shinobi más poderoso, el futuro jinchuuriki del diez colas y el que iba a abusar y maltratar a la única presencia de su solitario mundo interior.

Y ahí encontró a Deidara, hecho un ovillo bajo un árbol, tan tranquilo comparado con el momento en que le saltó encima hecho una furia. El más joven se movió un poco en el suelo cuando el Uchiha se acercó a él, observando esa expresión neutral propia de alguien que duerme con su rinnegan y sharingan. También había un pequeño paquete a su lado. Obito se colocó junto a él para mirar lo que era. Cuando lo abrió, frunció el ceño. ¿Arcilla? Miró alrededor para ver de dónde podría haber obtenido su material de trabajo. La vista era tan maravillosa que se preguntó cómo no se dio cuenta antes. Corrió hacia el enorme hueco y descendió al fondo de un salto controlado con chakra. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de arcilla. Era raro para él encontrar un lugar desconocido en su propio Tsukuyomi. Incluso si técnicamente no lo había recorrido entero, cada bosque, desierto, cañón o montaña le recordaba algo de su vida; era parte de su subconsciente después de todo. Pero... ¿Un yacimiento de arcilla? Jamás había estado en un lugar así... El hecho de que Deidara convenientemente hubiera encontrado exactamente lo que estaba buscando no encajaba del todo. ¿Cómo podía el terrorista tener ese tipo de poder en su mundo interior?

Obito decidió volver con él. No tenía pensado interactuar con él de forma alguna; lo que quería era espiarlo un poco. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, tenía algo escondido. Alguna técnica oculta o un pergamino. Era un ninja después de todo, había aprendido a no subestimar a sus enemigos. Rápidamente volvió al nivel superior, pero una explosión repentina le bloqueó el paso. El Uchiha la esquivó en el último segundo, pero cayó rodando al suelo al hacerlo. Era obvio quién lo había atacado.

Cierto terrorista rubio le dio las gracias al destino de nuevo; se despertó justo a tiempo para tirarle el C1 a la fornida figura que se le aproximaba desde el hueco. Obito lo estaba persiguiendo... ¿Cuál sería la razón esta vez? Por supuesto, maltratarlo y humillarlo. El malvado hombre desapareció tras la llamarada de la explosión. ¿Habría conseguido Deidara volar al Uchiha en pedazos? No, no lo hizo, suspiró decepcionado. Podía distinguir su contorno intacto tras la cortina de humo.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —dijo el moreno, su voz completamente en calma, él y Itachi eran tan parecidos, después de todo.

—¡No tienes ni idea cuánto, um! —dijo el rubio, sonriendo con decisión.

Con su arma de vuelta, no permitiría más a Obito seguir haciendo las cosas a su manera. Aún así, el dueño del Tsukiuyomi se veía calmado en ese momento, así que Deidara dejó de tirarle bombas.

—La mina. ¿De dónde ha salido? —le preguntó cuando se detuvo, guardando una cómoda distancia de cinco metros entre ambos.

—Tú eres quien debería saberlo; yo no tengo ni idea —dijo encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que alzaba las manos provistas de boca. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Obito cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Debes venir conmigo, no tienes ni idea de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí —las palabras fluyeron de sus labios. Era la acción más lógica si quería indagar más acerca de cómo el otro había entrado en su Tsukuyomi, pero sonó extraño viniendo de él. Y Deidara también lo pensó.

—¡En tus sueños, Uchiha! ¡Podré ser una réplica de mi yo real en tu cabeza, pero eso no significa que te voy a hacer caso en todo lo que digas, um! —la actitud del artista indicaba que el ex enmascarado necesitaba cambiar su enfoque, y debía hacerlo rápido. Se aproximó un poco más a Deidara, quien a su vez retrocedió.

—De acuerdo. No te lastimaré nunca más y a partir de ahora te trataré como a mi igual. Tienes mi palabra.

—Tus promesas no tienen valor para mí, um.

—Entonces hagamos un trato —dijo Obito mientras caminaba hacia el árbol donde el rubio había estado durmiendo anteriormente. Trazó una línea con su pie en el suelo gris y polvoriento comenzando por el tronco del árbol.

—Si vienes conmigo ahora mismo y contestas a mis preguntas, todo lo que hay tras esta línea será de tu propiedad, incluyendo el yacimiento de arcilla. Podrás hacer lo que quieras ahí, yo no interferiré de manera alguna. Aparentemente, creé este lugar sin pretenderlo, así que carece de importancia para mí.

—¿Por qué tengo que contestar a tus jodidas preguntas entonces? ¡La mina no te sirve para nada de todos modos! —dijo Deidara, cruzado de brazos y golpeando el suelo con un pie impacientemente.

—Porque, con el objetivo de mantener la perfección de este mundo, destruiré cualquier cosa inservible que haya en él —dijo muy en serio, luciendo orgulloso y egoísta, era duro para el artista creer que ese tipo había sido Tobi, incluso si estaba interpretando un papel. Y aún así, podía reconocer su voz, su complexión y sus pequeños gestos característicos.

¡Si solo pudiera volver a comportarse como un bobo! Incluso el idiota y molesto enmascarado era mejor que este bastardo tiránico.

—¿Y eso en qué se parece a un trato? ¡A mí me suena más bien a amenaza, um!

—Lo que sea, en el peor de los casos, yo destruiría algo creado por mí, eso no te perjudica a ti en nada. ¿Cierto?

Deidara se dio cuenta que no podría llevar la iniciativa allí. Ese era el mundo interior de Obito. Ahí mandaba él. No podía competir con él; en verdad le sorprendió lo que dijo sobre tratarlo como a un igual. Incluso si fuera altamente imposible.

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo de los doce que hay publicados. Tras eso publicaré al ritmo que actualice la autora. Me alegra ver que hay gente interesada, en verdad amo esta historia. Aquí se puede ver mejor cómo funciona el Tsukuyomi si lo accedes a través de la meditación.**

 **Saludos a Kevnella913, el ritmo de publicación será más rápido, ya que sólo debo traducir lo que ya está escrito.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	3. Chapter 3

La aburrida y casi vacía casa que quedó abandonada y polvorienta por algún tiempo (uno nunca estaba seguro de cuánto en realidad había transcurrido en el Tsukuyomi) volvió a albergar vida de nuevo cuando un despreocupado Obito y un Deidara casi sin aliento entraron. El artista se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo se fatigaba mucho más desde que había llegado a esa dimensión; por eso es por lo que se sentía somnoliento tan a menudo. La vuelta desde la mina lo había dejado agotado, y cuando el otro hombre cerró la puerta tras ellos, se apoyó en una pared, jadeando.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua?— preguntó con calma el ninja de cabello oscuro mientras abría la alacena, un mueble que antes no había estado ahí.

Era la primera frase que escuchaba de Obito desde que comenzaron el camino de vuelta. Aparentemente, cuando no tenía que estar manteniendo su farsa de "buen chico", era una persona silenciosa. El artista se arrepintió de cada una de las veces que se quejó por que Tobi no pudiera cerrar la boca ni un momento. El silencio le daba escalofríos, aquel hombre le daba escalofríos.

—Estoy bien— respondió el rubio tras tomarse un minuto para que el oxígeno por fin llegase a sus pulmones con normalidad.

—A mí no me parece que estés bien— respondió el otro. Al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando en el armario, así que lo cerró. Puso una botella llena de agua en la mesa y se sentó antes de abrirla y darle unos cuantos tragos.

Su orgullo masculino se negó a aceptarla, pero el terrorista no pudo evitar mirar la botella con un poco de envidia...

—Veamos, Deidara. ¿Podemos sentarnos y hablar tranquilamente sobre cómo te las arreglaste para visitarme?— comenzó a decir Obito tras respirar hondo, con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y los dedos de ambas manos entrelazados bajo su barbilla.

—Si eso es lo que quieres saber, te voy a decepcionar, Uchiha. No tengo ni idea, um.

—¿Exactamente dónde y cómo te despertaste?

—Está algo alejado de aquí, en un desierto. Y me sentía mareado y sin fuerzas.

El artista rubio rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba en el lado opuesto de la mesita conforme hablaba.

—¿Cuál es tu última memoria?

—Mi muerte —dijo con sequedad, sin mirar a Obito a los ojos.

Maldijo internamente. ¡No debería estar sintiendo remordimientos, maldita sea!

El hombre enfrente de él se levantó, caminando hasta la ventana y mirando hacia afuera, otra vez con la cabeza en otra parte.

—Eres en verdad una mera réplica. Lo que me pregunto es cómo has conseguido colarte en mi subconsciente...

Deidara no reaccionó en modo alguno. Su cerebro, que aún funcionaba con normalidad, le aseguraba de su identidad, pero ¿y si el hecho de que en su cabeza él creía ser real no era cierto y el Uchiha tenía razón? Como artista, pensaba mucho sobre filosofía, pero la cuestión de la existencia era algo en lo que no le gustaba profundizar. Siempre acababa trayéndole sentimientos de incertidumbre y miedo a la muerte. Su técnica maestra era suicida. ¡No podía tener miedo a la muerte!

—Supongo que no puedes escapar del Tsukuyomi, de lo contrario ya te habrías ido hace mucho rato, así que técnicamente tengo derecho a hacer lo que yo quiera contigo— continuó Obito, Deidara rió por la nariz ante la arrogancia de sus palabras.

—Siempre y cuando yo no acabe volándote en pedazos, um —en un contexto normal esto podría haber pasado como una broma. Y, para sorpresa del artista, el tirano levantó casi imperceptiblemente la comisura de sus labios, como si hubiera tenido una mínima intención de sonreír.

—Como no vas a soltarme nada de información, déjame contarte algo sobre Itachi —dijo el Uchiha, volviendo a su actitud normal. Instintivamente, los ojos de Deidara se abrieron mucho debido al odio. Tan sólo el nombre era suficiente para darle escalofríos—. Mató a los demás miembros de su clan para proteger al Hokage. Los Uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado para tomar Konoha y tuvo que aniquilarlos. En realidad, yo fui quien lo ayudó.

El rubio contuvo el aliento. No, eso no podía ser verdad.

—¿Qué hay de su hermano, um?

—Esa es la parte sorprendente. Sasuke-kun era quien él más quería en todo el mundo, por tanto no pudo matarlo. En su lugar, decidió convertirse en el objeto de su odio para hacer que se fortaleciera. Tiene sentido ¿no crees?

Obito le dio un respiro. Por la expresión de su cara podía ver que el terrorista estaba impactado.

—Te dije que no tenías ni una condenada idea sobre los Uchiha.

—Al final, incluso alguien como Itachi actuó de acuerdo a sus vínculos... —murmuró Deidara en voz baja.

—Y estoy seguro que eso es lo que todo hombre hace —agregó el moreno.

—Eso lo dudo. Yo no he tenido vínculos desde mi madre.

—Créeme, vínculos inexistentes es mejor que vínculos rotos.

El paso del tiempo se volvió casi tangible. Hubo un silencio y por primera vez, Deidara experimentó la armonía de aquel mundo, como si aquel hombre y él estuvieran sentados en dos platos de la misma balanza y acabasen de encontrar una manera de mantenerlos en equilibrio.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Al menos de esa manera uno tiene algo que recordar —dijo el rubio con indecisión para romper el hielo, meditando sobre el hilo que había llevado la conversación.

—Y es doloroso. De hecho, puesto que este lugar cambia de acuerdo a mis pensamientos, no paro de revivir hechos traumáticos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Deidara, parpadeando.

—Lugares que aparecen, cuya presencia me recuerda a alguien que he perdido —dijo el Uchiha de cabello oscuro sin mirar al artista, que se quedó mirando su espalda todo ese tiempo.

Cuando Obito se volteó, Deidara apartó la mirada con torpeza, contemplando el "espectacular" techo gris sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno, así es la vida, supongo que a uno solo le queda acostumbrarse, um —el rubio sólo estaba tratando de empatizar con él, pero había sonado demasiado cínico sin pretenderlo, especialmente considerando que él a penas había tenido vínculos en su vida.

—¿Así es la vida? —repitió el otro, con lentitud, su voz llena de rabia contenida. Su puño se estrelló contra la mesa, haciéndolo retroceder y preguntarse cómo fue que el mueble no se rompió—. ¿¡Así es la vida!?

Esa vez, gritó. Uh-oh, pensó Deidara, tema delicado.

—¿¡Qué es lo que sabes tú sobre perder a alguien importante!?

—Lo sé de sobra, Uchiha. Cálmate —dijo el terrorista, tratando de sonar calmado y no amedrentado, como en realidad estaba.

Pero lo que ocurrió después jamás pudo haberlo sospechado. Deidara se encontró a sí mismo tirado en el suelo en un instante, con el otro ninja agarrándolo dolorosamente fuerte. Entró en completo pánico, sus brazos entumecidos de lo fuertemente que los estaban sujetando las manos de Obito. Incluso sus bocas extra se habían quedado abiertas, con las lenguas fuera.

—¿Te importaría contarme, Deidara? Veamos, ¿Quién fue esa persona que perdiste? No habrá sido Sasori... ¿Verdad? —dijo el moreno, liberando su muñeca izquierda para sujetarle la barbilla y fijar su vista en la de él. Con una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa.

—¡Quita... Quítate de encima de mí, um!

—¿Por qué? ¿Sólo te gustan este tipo de cosas con él? —un dedo recorrió el espacio entre la barbilla de Deidara y su cuello, para luego seguir hasta su pecho. El artista se estremeció, repugnado, e intentó liberarse retorciéndose y empujando a su atacante con su mano libre. Falló, pues sólo consiguió quedar más enredado en el agarre del Uchiha, que se apoyó sobre él aún más.

—¡Suéltame, retrasado! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

Obito rió, haciendo que la cara del artista se enrojeciera por la humillación y la intensa ira.

—Sólo era una suposición a ciegas, pero te has sonrojado... ¿En serio ustedes dos tenían ese tipo de relación? Tiene su gracia.

Deidara no podía soportar oír todas esas conjeturas sin sentido ni un segundo más. Pero lo único que podía hacer al respecto, era hablar.

—¡Nunca hicimos nada extraño! ¡Ni una vez! ¡Estás completamente equivocado, imbécil!

El artista no podía ni creerse de dónde había sacado el coraje para gritarle así a Obito en la cara, el cual aparentemente se había quedado mudo por la impresión. El agarre del moreno disminuyó pero se quedó quieto, con la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a él.

—Me he dejado llevar otra vez. Como me he visto obligado a mantener un acto estricto en el mundo real, he usado este lugar para ser yo mismo. Trataré de evitar este tipo de incidentes en lo sucesivo, pero tendrás que vigilar tu lengua.

La arrogancia utilizada hizo que la sangre de Deidara hirviera. Pero esa vez, sabía que el ex enmascarado había perdido el control. Su pasado era tabú, eso estaba claro. No sintió la necesidad de decirle nada más. Retiró su mano derecha, que aún estaba apretada por el agarre del otro, se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su túnica negra.

—¿Dónde vas? —dijo Obito de nuevo en calma mientras él se encaminaba a la salida.

—A mi territorio, um.

El bosque al otro lado del yacimiento de arcilla se parecía al que ya conocía bastante, excepto por las enormes rocas dispersadas aquí y allá. Deidara se preguntó si estaba tan aburrido como para darse cuenta de un detalle tan insignificante... Decidió que exploraría todo lo que había más allá de la línea que dividía su territorio del de Obito, pero de nuevo, era como quedarse en el mismo lugar, puesto que todo era casi igual. Sus muñecas aún tenían marcas rojas desde el "incidente", como el Uchiha lo había denominado. ¡Le costaba entenderlo! Sabía que la gente con frecuencia perdía el control debido al dolor, pero nunca pensó que sería hasta ese punto... Entonces, algo interrumpió su tren de pensamientos. Sintió algo suave rebotar contra su tobillo.

—¿¡Qué mierda quieres, condenado Uchiha!? —gritó cabreado, volteándose, pero no había ni rastro del hombre.

Miró a sus pies, tratando de averiguar si estaba sufriendo alucinaciones o realmente había algo ahí. Al final, lo había. Una criatura pequeña, redonda y lilácea estaba trepando por su pierna izquierda. Deidara se la quitó de encima, sobresaltado. Nunca pensó que habría animales en el Tsukuyomi... Al mirar alrededor, se preguntó cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes; había montones de ellos dispersados por el bosque y su color resaltaba en el suelo gris y árboles negros. El artista no pudo encontrar una palabra para definirlos; eran redondos, del tamaño de un puño, con cuatro patas ridículamente cortas y dos ojos negros que parecían huecos. Los animales caminaban con lentitud por el suelo, también había algunos en los árboles. Aún no muy seguro de ello, Deidara tomó uno para examinarlo mejor.

—Me pregunto si esto significa que Obito está pensando en... cosas... pequeñas y púrpuras —murmuró antes de inclinarse para volver a dejar a la criatura en su hábitat.

Mientras aparecían más y más animales púrpuras, el rubio acabó observándolos mientras caminaba, sin prestar atención a nada más. Y cuando al fin volvió su vista al frente, su mandíbula se aflojó. Casi tuvo que cerrar los ojos por todo el color que lo estaba cegando. De repente, un camino apareció frente a él de la nada, flanqueado por árboles a ambos lados. Pero aunque parecían ser esos mismos árboles, negros, con pinta de estar muertos que había visto hasta ahora, esos tenían naranjas en ellos. Y no solo unas pocas; cada árbol estaba cargado de ellas, eran tantas que casi cubrían completamente las ramas. Además, desprendían un singular brillo, como si la luz del sol se reflejase en ellas, pero de nuevo, el de ese mundo era negro. Los naranjos iluminaban el camino entre ellos, por el cual Deidara comenzó a caminar, maravillado. Era demasiado curioso como para resistirlo, también se fue a un lado del camino para tomar una fruta del árbol más cercano. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que había comido... Comenzó a retirar la piel con los dientes de su mano, pero tras conseguir arrancar el primer pedazo, la tiró al suelo horrorizado. El interior era negro. Para asegurarse que no había nada raro en la fruta (a parte del color), la tomó de nuevo de donde la había tirado y le quitó la piel. Resultó que era una naranja común y corriente, solo que con el interior negro. Sabía deliciosa, mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera probado en vida. Al artista le gustó tanto que se la comió entera y decidió que se llevaría otra con él.

La carretera de los naranjos era más larga de lo que esperó. Cuanto más caminaba Deidara, más tenebrosa se volvía, y cuando llegó al final, tras el último par de árboles, se dio cuenta que estaba en una cueva. El artista comenzó a preguntarse si no estaría soñando todo eso. Estaba oscuro, pero podía ver donde iba gracias a la luz que emanaba de la fruta que había en su mano. De algún modo, el cambio de escenario era más inquietante que el aburrido bosque. Afuera, uno podía huír en varias direcciones si se diera el hecho de que uno se encontrase con algo inesperado. En la cueva, sólo había una vía. Y si esa vía era bloqueada, entonces no habría manera de salir. Además, si había una cueva significaba que habría un valle y una montaña en el exterior. Si el techo se desprendía sobre Deidara, viviría ahí para siempre, enterrado vivo, lo cual era peor que morir.

Ahora sí que podía sentir compasión por Hidan.


	4. Chapter 4

Sus pasos ligeros levantaron el polvo del suelo, dando la impresión de que emanaba humo de sus pies. Hubiera sido más rápido usar el kamui, pensó Obito, una pena que no pudiera usarlo en esa dimensión. Le iba a tomar una eternidad alcanzar a Deidara, pero debía detenerlo de la forma que fuese; tras su partida, el Uchiha se acordó de un lugar donde no quería que nadie estuviera, y como la ubicación de las cosas cambiaba constantemente en el Tsukuyomi dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, era imposible fijarlo en un punto. Y si Deidara acababa ahí, Obito ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que haría.

Corrió más allá de la mina, atravesando el bosque. Su creencia de que el otro había caminado en línea recta no era más que una mera suposición basada en la lógica; no tenía modo de descifrar lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo en la cabeza de Deidara. Su concepto de la vida le parecía simple, pero como no tenía razones para luchar, gente a la que vengar, ni vínculos que salvar, era difícil de saber. Obito se comenzó a preguntar si eso era lo que él llamaba "arte", del cual él no comprendía nada.

* * *

Tras un largo rato deambulando sin rumbo en la oscuridad de la aparentemente interminable cueva, Deidara finalmente descubrió una fuente de luz que no era la naranja que desprendía su fruta. Era un débil destello verde que venía de una de las cavernas de los lados; el artista no podía ver la fuente del brillo, pero decidió ir a averiguar.

Cuando pasó a la caverna, la luminosidad casi lo dejó ciego. Deidara tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con las manos para filtrar el exceso de luz. Otra visión arrebatadora lo dejó sin aliento, la segunda en el Tsukuyomi hasta ahora.

La caverna era más o menos redonda, y a mitad de camino, en el centro, había lo que parecía ser un altar. Una enorme masa de cristales verdes se erigía sobre la construcción, haciéndola ver más pequeña de lo que realmente era. Las piedras transparentes y de un tono verdoso, eran las que emitían la luz que había visto antes. Pero tras examinarlas más de cerca, se dio cuenta de algo. Si entrecerraba los ojos, podía ver caras en las piedras preciosas. No parecían estar cinceladas en el interior; Deidara pudo notar que esa era la forma natural de los cristales. Cuanto más los observaba, más caras aparecían, y no le tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta que todos los retratos representaban a la misma persona. Una chica joven.

Lo más obvio sería pensar que Obito conoce a esta persona, pensó el rubio. Se estremeció, pensando en su última interacción con él. Un momento, ¿por qué estaba él siempre volviendo a su mente? Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que estaba atrapado en la cabeza del muy cretino...

Bueno, incluso si el comandante del Tsukuyomi era un imbécil, aquello era hermoso. Si miraba los cristales desde otras perspectivas, podía ver más retratos de la misma chica, capturando cada expresión facial habida y por haber. Podría ser su chica, pensó. Tenía que admitir, que Obito tenía buen ojo. La chica, incluso en esa forma, estaba rodeada de un aura de inocencia. Tenía un corazón bondadoso, Deidara estaba seguro de ello. Quizá ese era el tipo de persona con la que el Uchiha era compatible. Lo opuesto a él. Quizá esa también podía ser la razón por la que Obito no lo soportaba a él. Aunque, no comprendió por qué estaba de repente comparándose con ella.

Lo que le daba curiosidad era el altar en sí. Era simple y sobrio comparado con toda la belleza que lo rodeaba. La estructura estaba hecha de piedra y no tenía nada de especial. Deidara se acercó más, pasando una mano por la superficie. Estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de polvo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de llegar a una conclusión que le permitiera comprender mejor el significado de esa gran obra artística. El rubio retiró la mano. Había sentido algo húmedo rozar sus dedos, estaba seguro de ello. Un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios cuando los abrió de nuevo. Era algo sangriento y en movimiento, apuñalado por un cuchillo que atravesaba el altar de un lado a otro, dejándolo ahí clavado. Poco a poco, Deidara reconoció lo que era. Un corazón. Había aparecido ahí de la nada, justo al lado de su mano. El órgano estaba palpitando, lo que lo hacía mucho más perturbador que si hubiera sido tan solo una pieza inerte de carne que ha dejado de latir.

Lo que hizo a continuación, no hubiera podido explicarlo ni él mismo. Atraído por el impertinente deseo de saber más sobre las cosas, típico de su edad, estiró el brazo para tocar el corazón otra vez. Después de todo, era un hombre, un ninja; no podía asustarse de las cosas sólo porque fueran símplemente asquerosas y nada más. Se ensució la mano de sangre mientras lo acariciaba, pudiendo sentir que estaba cálido, y que los latidos se aceleraron al tocarlo. Bueno, no era tan sorprendente. Todo funcionaba diferente en ese mundo y el artista sólo estaba tratando de acostumbrarse al mismo.

La siguiente acción de Deidara fue la estupidez más grande que cometió en su vida entera, antes y después de su muerte. Agarró el kunai y lo sacó del órgano, posiblemente preguntándose si pasaría algo. Pasó.

* * *

Saltando de un árbol a otro, Obito finalmente divisó una montaña. La montaña más precisamente, porque era la única en su Tsukuyomi de la que él tuviera constancia. Oyó un desprendimiento.

"Mierda." estaba corriendo a la máxima velocidad ahora, ignorando cualquier cosa en su camino.

Deidara entró en pánico. El techo estaba comenzando a colapsarse sobre él, y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Todo lo que hizo fue sacar el kunai del maldito corazón que había aparecido de la nada, y ahora iba a sufrir un destino un millón de veces peor que la muerte. Estaba aterrorizado. No quería eso. No quería pasar el resto de su existencia en pedazos bajo una masa de rocas. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo, ni una sola vez en su vida. Y lo peor era que, el único que podía desenterrar su cuerpo jamás lo haría.

Deidara corrió desesperadamente hacia el tunel por el que vino, pero se encontró a sí mismo en la más absoluta oscuridad, pues la naranja se le había caído antes. La fruta había desaparecido bajo una roca hace ya mucho rato junto con algunos de los cristales verdes.

Algunas rocas pequeñas lo golpearon mientras trataba de encontrar la salida. Sintió que su hombro daba un crujido al contacto que le hizo gritar y maldecir de dolor. La mente del artista estaba poseída por el terror y ni siquiera podía ver nada. Intentó orientarse palpando la pared del tunel con las manos. En algunos lugares, ya casi no había espacio para pasar. Si tan sólo tuviera su arcilla... Pero desafortunadamente, la había dejado en casa de Obito cuando salió precipitadamente de allí la última vez. Maldijo por la falta de estabilidad de ese mundo, maldijo al Uchiha, pero por encima de todo, se maldijo a sí mismo por dejarse llevar por su enojo y por ir por ahí despreocupadamente tocando cosas.

Y entonces, pasó lo que él no quería que pasase. Un enorme fragmento de roca cayó en mitad del túnel; bloqueando su paso. Era el fin, no podía escapar de eso. El rostro de Deidara se tornó sombrío por la desesperanza. Se sintió miserable, tragado vivo por la montaña.

Después sintió que algo le agarraba el brazo.

—¿Qué...?— un violento tirón dejó su frase a medias. Era una mano, podía sentirlo.

Con un gran crujido, la roca se partió en dos, dejando un agujero a través del cual se podía ver la salida. Ahí fue cuando Deidara perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

—Hey, despierta—, alguien estaba agitando el hombro de Deidara. Desafortunadamente, la articulación se había fracturado, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Eso duele, hm!

Obito le devolvió la mirada con su rostro inexpresivo. Dándose cuenta de a quién acababa de regañar, el rubio cerró la boca.

—Sabía que esto pasaría —dijo el Uchiha de cabello oscuro.

Estaban en la plataforma en el centro de la mina de arcilla. Deidara no consiguió recordar cómo habían llegado ahí, pero comenzó a hacer recuento de sus memorias mientras se incorporaba. Cierto, estaba atrapado dentro de una cueva en pleno proceso de derrumbamiento cuando alguien lo sacó fuera de allí. Lógicamente, esa persona sólo podía ser Obito, pero era algo que le costaba creer.

—¿Qué es lo que sabías? —dijo el artista, queriendo ponerse al día de los hechos.

—Que ibas a entrar al único lugar en el que yo no quería que entrases.

Al atar cabos, un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadir a Deidara. Quizá el lugar que había destruido accidentalmente era algo valioso para Obito.

—Tú trazaste la línea, yo me quedé en mi parte —dijo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y apretando los dientes por el dolor de su hombro.

—Hay algo que olvidé decirte. Nada permanece aquí en el Tsukuyomi, es una dimensión sujeta a un cambio constante.

—Pensé que la mina estaba fija...

—Lo está ahora, pero podría desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Deidara decidió inspeccionar su lesión. Se desabotonó la túnica. Tenía puestos unos pantalones debajo, pero no llevaba camisa. Su hombro había adquirido un color violáceo y cada vez que lo movía le causaba un dolor excruciante.

—¿Qué pasó?

Deidara no podía creer que acabase de oír aquella pregunta.

—Me golpeó una roca, um.

—Tuviste más suerte que yo —dijo Obito señalando la parte derecha de su rostro. Wow. Irónicamente, tenía que haber escogido para eso el preciso momento en el que Deidara estaba doblado de dolor. Eso no lo hacía menos imbécil, se dijo el artista a sí mismo—. Alguien me enseñó una técnica curativa una vez...

El hombre lo dijo como perdido en sus recuerdos y Deidara lo miró furioso, esperando a que reaccionase.

—¿Y? ¿Piensas usarlo o no?

Obito parpadeó, tras unos segundos, emergió de sus pensamientos y puso una mano en la articulación dañada.

—Déjame ver.

Un escalofrío recorrió el torso de Deidara cuando la mano, grande y fría tocó su hombro. Se encogió del dolor cuando el ex enmascarado tocó el punto fracturado. Mientras colocaba las dos manos sobre la lesión, el típico resplandor verde de las técnicas curativas comenzó a emanar de ellas. Tras unos segundos, Deidara ni siquiera recordaba que su hombro le había dolido.

—Gracias... Supongo...

—Lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa por no hacerte saber sobre ese lugar —respondió el Uchiha.

El rubio comenzó a preguntarse qué es lo que estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza del otro hombre. Obito era un idiota, un imbécil, un tirano demasiado sensible sobre su pasado e indiferente hacia todo lo demás, y para empeorar todo aún más, lo había maltratado a él física y mentalmente. ¿Desde cuándo se disculpaba? ¿Y por qué ahora, cuando lo que había pasado era claramente culpa de Deidara?

—Yo fui quien armó todo ese desastre, um. Cúlpame todo lo que quieras.

—Este es mi mundo interior, podría reconstruirlo fácilmente si quisiera. Es sólo que... Ese era el santuario de alguien importante.


	5. Chapter 5

El tiempo era agradable casi todo el año en Konoha. Todas las estaciones eran cálidas y soleadas excepto el invierno. La cálida luz del sol bañaba las casas y el bosque cercano durante la mayor parte del año.

Esa tarde hacía más calor del habitual, pero eso no tenía efecto alguno en el estado de ánimo de Obito, mientras caminaba en soledad a su casa con una mochila en la espalda. Estaba teniendo un mal día. Una de esas veces en las que hasta el sol parecía estar burlándose de él con su molesta luz. Su mal humor era debido a las desventuras que le ocurrieron en la mañana. Se le olvidó traer su dango a la Acaremia y estaba muriéndose de hambre. El sensei lo sacó a la pizarra para repasar la lección y le había preguntado la única cosa que no se había estudiado (pudo incluso ver una sonrisa bajo la máscara de Kakashi). Y para empeorarlo todo aún más, Rin lo había ignorado todo el rato. Pensar en la chica podía ponerlo eufórico o hundirlo. A veces se preguntaba si ella se daría cuenta alguna vez. Él se esforzaba en todo, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, Rin siempre estaba más interesada en Kakashi.

—Por supuesto, porque las chicas prefieren a los niños prodigio, ¿no? —murmuró Obito para sí, pateando una roca que rebotó en una papelera y le dio justo en la frente.

—Llegaste a tiempo para la cena —dijo la mujer de cabello largo y oscuro cuando entró a su casa, dejando la mochila junto a la escalera.

El joven Uchiha atravesó el recibidor corriendo para sentarse en la mesa del comedor. La criada de su abuela, la mujer de antes, vertió un poco de sopa en un tazón y lo puso frente a él.

—¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Come, Obito!

—¿Qué hay de la abuela? —preguntó el chico.

—Nosotras dos ya hemos comido, pero no te preocupes, recalenté tu comida.

La tristeza hizo acto de presencia en sus negros ojos. A veces deseaba poder comer más a menudo con la única persona a la que podía llamar familia. Su abuela se ponía enferma con frecuencia debido a su avanzada edad. Él quería estar con ella, pero el doctor lo ahuyentaba con la excusa de que la anciana necesitaba dormir. Como resultado, el chico se había estado sintiendo terriblemente solo últimamente y los mediocres resultados que obtenía en la Academia Ninja probablemente no estuviesen enorgulleciendo a su abuela tampoco.

Tras la comida, Obito se sentó en la terraza de la casa, observando a la gente que salía y entraba de la mansión Uchiha principal. Quizá él debió haber nacido en alguna otra parte, quizá ese no era su lugar. Quiso abofetearse a sí mismo por ser tan sumamente sentimental todo el rato (su facilidad para llorar era lo peor). Nadie podía negar que su vida apestaba. ¿Por qué Kakashi siempre tenía que tenerlo todo? ¿Por qué no había nada ahí para él? ¿Podía ser el destino tan injusto? En el calor del momento, tomó una decisión. Se confesaría a Rin ese mismo día. ¡Ya está bien de estar siempre huyendo!

Obito corrió todo el camino hasta la casa de la chica que no estaba tan lejos de la suya. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se peinó el cabello con la mano y puso sus gafas protectoras en la frente. Pero en el momento en que tocó el timbre, se arrepintió de todo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Ahora Rin se reiría de él, o aún peor, le diría lo tonto e inutil que era comparado con Kakashi. Cruzó los dedos, rezando para que fuera su madre o su padre quien abrieran la puerta y no la misma Rin. Pues, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraban con aquella amable y cálida mirada se ponía rojo y comenzaba a decir tonterías.

—¡Hola, Obito! —dijo Rin, sonriendo y haciendo que su visita sintiera ganas de salir corriendo.

—¡Ah... Rin! Quería decirte algo... Bueno...

Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentró en sus mejillas.

—¿Decirme el qué?

—Bueno... Creo... Que se me olvidó.

La chica de cabello castaño rió y respondió:

—¡Puedes pasar adentro hasta que lo recuerdes!

El Uchiha trató de no fijarse en ella, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a velocidad de vértigo inventando excusas para poder preguntarle a Rin. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar mientras el amor de su vida iba a la cocina, posiblemente para traer té y algo para merendar. La casa era mucho más pequeña que la del chico y completamente diferente. Los muebles eran más modernos, mientras que los de los Uchiha, que eran grandes amantes de las tradiciones, databan de varias generaciones atrás. Incluso si el lugar fuera más cotidiano, Obito podía sentir más vida fluyendo a través del mismo que en su propia casa. Rin tenía una familia unida y acogedora que la entendía y la trataba como el dulce ángel que era.

—¿Has recordado ya? —dijo la chica trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, con un plato lleno de mochis de arroz en la mano.

—Hay algo que no entendí hoy en la escuela y me preguntaba si tú... Umm...

—¡Por supuesto que puedo ayudarte! —contestó Rin sonriendo, haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera a su habitación.

Al menos su estupidez había servido de algo, pensó Obito.

Hablar con Rin le hacía sentir torpe y avergonzado. A penas se veían fuera de la escuela (aunque tampoco es como si hablaran demasiado en la misma), por lo que su amor por ella y el pánico habían tomado control de su cerebro. Debía ser muy cuidadoso para que no se diera cuenta que no estaba prestando nada de atención a lo que ella estaba explicando.

—Obito...

—¡AH! ¿Sí?

Maldijo interiormente, dándose cuenta que era obvio que sus pensamientos se habían alejado de la realidad.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves distraído...

—Yo... Sólo... —la oveja negra del clan Uchiha no sabía lo que contestar. Pero al final, decidió ser honesto y decir lo que pensaba, como siempre—. Me siento tan idiota. Kakashi siempre es mejor que yo en todo, ni siquiera me puedo comparar con él. Y mi familia, también, me odia por lo que soy. Creo que soy la persona más inutil del mundo.

Intentó mantener un tono neutral, para que no saliera a lucir la enorme ira que sentía hacia su compañero de clase.

—¡Eso no es verdad, Obito! ¡Estoy segura que tu abuela te quiere mucho! Y a parte de eso, todo el mundo tiene puntos débiles, incluso Kakashi-kun, él también los tiene...

Lo único en lo que se fijó Obito fue en que Rin se sonrojó al decir su nombre.

—Sí, eso es cierto pero, ¿Y si yo no tengo nada salvo puntos débiles? —el moreno sintió las lágrimas agolparse tras sus ojos. Mierda. Se suponía que eso no debía pasar.

—No llores, Obito... Debe haber algo en lo que tú seas bueno...

—No... No estoy llorando. Sólo es el polvo —dijo rápidamente, la primera frase que vino a su mente, lo que siempre decía cuando le pasaba.

Las siguientes horas fueron un poco mejor. Después de que el Uchiha se hubiera calmado un poco, siguieron estudiando, y cuando finalmente lo entendió todo, Rin salió un momento a preparar té.

Obito mientras tanto, se tomó su tiempo en examinar la habitación de su amada. Estaba ordenada y limpia, tal y como él había esperado. Su biblioteca estaba llena de libros sobre leyendas, historias sobre ninjas y técnicas curativas. Pero cuando tomó uno de ellos, vio un objeto estratégicamente colocado tras la pila de libros. Era un diario, envuelto en una tela negra. Miró a la puerta para descartar la posiblidad de que pudiera ser descubierto, lo abrió por una página al azar y comenzó a leer.

 _¡Querido diario!_

 _¡Hoy he aprendido una nueva técnica! ¡Bien! Algún día tal vez la deba usar en Kakashi-kun... Aunque espero que él nunca se haga daño. Traté de peinar mi cabello como Harumi me dijo, a ella le pareció que estaba mil veces mejor que antes. También me dijo que Obito me había estado mirando por toda la lección, pero yo no la creo. Tampoco nos conocemos tanto... Espero que Kakashi-kun se haya dado cuenta de la diferencia, de todos modos._

 _¡Querido diario!_

 _Hoy el Sensei nos explicó sobre los exámenes de chuunin. La parte donde tienes que conseguir los pergaminos da miedo... Convertirse en genin debe ser fácil, pero tengo miedo de no poder pasar nunca al rango siguiente. ¡Jamás podría matar a nadie, mucho menos a alguien conocido de esta misma aldea! El sensei también dijo que depende mucho del grupo en el que estés. Tengo curiosidad por saber quiénes serán mis compañeros. ¡Espero estar en el mismo grupo que Kakashi-kun!_

 _¡Querido diario!_

 _Hoy en clase hubo una pelea. Llegué un poco tarde así que cuando aparecí ya estaba a la mitad, pero por lo que me contaron, Obito desafió a Kakashi-kun a algo y luego dijo que había hecho trampa, así que empezaron a golpearse el uno al otro en mitad de la clase. ¡Kakashi-kun fue el vencedor! ¡Por supuesto! Estaba un poco preocupada, debo admitirlo. Kakashi-kun es más bajo y delgado que Obito así que pensé que perdería, pero por suerte, no sucedió. ¡Kakashi-kun es tan fuerte! Me pregunto si le gusta alguna chica..._

 _¡Querido diario!_

 _No sé lo que voy a hacer... ¡CREO QUE ME GUSTA KAKASHI-KUN! Quiero ayudarlo porque se ve tan solo, así que trato de hablar con él siempre que puedo, pero se siente incómodo, ¡y la mayoría de las veces no me salen las palabras cuando estoy frente a él! Mi corazón late como loco siempre que lo veo y de repente me siento mal conmigo misma y me pregunto si me debería vestir diferente para parecer más linda. Siento que soy invisible para él, no importa lo que haga. Siempre actúa calmado y seguro de sí mismo... ¡Pero es tan distante!_

Esas palabras dolieron, dolieron mucho. Obito cerró el diario, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no era más que una ilusión, un horrible genjutsu que alguien le había lanzado. A Rin le gustaba Kakashi. Estaba ahí escrito. Nadie podía cambiar eso. Lo que más dolía no era que ella se sintiera de esa manera por Tontokashi sino que así era como él se sentía con respecto a ella. Se quedó tan absorto en aquella amarga lectura, que no se dio cuenta del rostro pálido de Rin en la puerta. Mierda.

—Obito... ¿Q-qué estás leyendo? —susurró, avergonzada.

—Rin... Yo... —la chica le arrebató el diario de las manos, presa del pánico, antes de que él pudiera terminar la frase. No dijo nada, en su lugar, miró a Obito humillada y decepcionada.

—¡Gr-gracias por todo!

El chico agarró su mochila y salió corriendo de la casa, corriendo como un cobarde de nuevo.

El joven Uchiha se sentó en las escaleras de su terraza, llorando a lágrima viva mientras el sol se escondía tras las montañas. Lo había arruinado todo. Ahora Rin lo odiaría para siempre.

Un gato siamés saltó al suelo de madera, deteniéndose frente a Obito y sentándose. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los enrojecidos del chico. Quizá, si pudiera hablar, le diría lo idiota que era. Si no hubiera abierto el maldito diario estaría en esos momentos fortaleciendo un poco su amistad con Rin. Pero no, tenía que ser curioso y lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerlo... En un intento por distraerse de todo, acarició al gato, rascando detrás de sus orejas. El animal ronroneó y después siguió su camino, dejando a Obito atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

Obito hizo una pausa cuando terminó de contar su historia.

—Juré que amaría a Rin para siempre, y decidí mantener mi promesa incluso tras su muerte. Querías saber algo sobre mí, ahí tienes.

—Mis condolencias, hm —no era el comentario más arrebatador que Deidara pudiera dar, pero era lo más amable que le había dicho a Obito hasta el momento.

Aún estaban sentados en la plataforma del centro de la mina, habían estado ahí desde el incidente en la cueva. Incluso después de que la lesión se hubiera curado, el rubio se sentía demasiado débil para caminar a la casa del otro hombre. El Uchiha se había ofrecido a llevarlo en brazos pero él, obviamente, lo había rechazado.

Aún no estaba claro para Deidara cómo comenzaron a intercambiar historias sobre la infancia de cada uno mientras descansaba. Recordó haberle preguntado a Obito quién era la persona de la caverna y él se lo explicó con un puñado de anécdotas cotidianas sobre él y su equipo. El artista tenía que admitir, que sacó una conclusión acertada ahí en la cueva. Por la descripción, Rin se le figuró alguien puro e inocente. Por supuesto, también podría haber tenido partes malas (de las cuales Obito no se habría dado cuenta de todos modos), pero seamos francos: la gente no tiene tiempo de cometer errores si mueren durante su adolescencia.

Deidara se sorprendió a sí mismo con la mirada fija en la parte arruinada de la cara de Obito. Ya había oído sobre lo que le pasó; lo que echaba en falta era saber exactamente cómo se había sentido el otro. Faltaba todo el espectro de emociones del asunto. Sí, se estaban contando cosas sobre sí mismos el uno al otro, pero la interacción era distante, como si fuera un mero intercambio de información, lo cual estaba haciendo que Deidara se sintiera extrañamente frustrado.

—Debió ser duro para ti dejar todo atrás —comentó Deidara, haciendo que el otro hombre girase la cabeza hacia él.

—Oh no, en absoluto. Tras ver a Rin morir, todo dejó de importarme menos mi plan —respondió Obito. Su cara sin mostrar emoción alguna, confirmando lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Tu plan? —dijo el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es algo relacionado con el mundo exterior, es un tema que preferiría no tocar.

—Oh, vale —Para evitar situaciones como la anterior, Deidara era muy cuidadoso con no insistir en temas sensibles cuando hablaba con el Uchiha—. Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que me encontré con el tal Kakashi, um.

—¿Ah, de verdad? ¿Y cómo está? —dijo Obito con un extremadamente molesto tono de voz.

—No le pregunté; luché contra él, es el ninja copión, ¿cierto? Siempre me pregunté por qué tenía un sharingan, um.

—¿Pudiste vencerle?

—Salí vivo de milagro. Me cortó el brazo que me quedaba con otro jutsu de ustedes malditos Uchihas.

Deidara apretó su mano en un puño, aún sintiendo la rabia hacia dicho ninja. Y por alguna extraña razón, el moreno también arrugó el entrecejo, enojado.

—Todo cobra sentido ahora —dijo Obito suspirando—. ¿Recuerdas cuando fui a por tu brazo con Zetsu? El que estaba cerca del lugar donde te escondías no estaba ahí antes; lo encontré accidentalmente tirado en el Tsukuyomi cuando entré en estado de meditación. Cuando me llevo un objeto de aquí, a veces, acaba en otra parte.

Deidara soltó un bufido, al recordar cómo "Tobi" se había reído de él aquella vez.

—Lo que estás diciendo es que...

—Sí. Como el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi técnicamente me pertenece, todo lo que absorba su kamui acaba en este mundo.

Deidara rodeó sus rodillas con ambos brazos, preguntándose si había algo más que sabía o recordaba. Entonces, una pregunta lo invadió.

—¿Cómo trajiste mi brazo al mundo real, um?

—Tengo mis métodos... —dijo Obito cerrando los ojos; Deidara se dio cuenta que lo había cada vez que necesitaba recordar algo complejo.

—¿Funcionaría con gente, también? —preguntó el rubio esperanzado.

—No sabría decirte. Con objetos funciona bien; sólo tengo que agarrar lo que quiero transportar y usar el kamui, lo cual implica riesgos. Pero es diferente con un humano con alma.

Los ojos del artista habían brillado de entusiasmo por unos segundos, pero después volvieron a apagarse. Bajó la cabeza, decepcionado.

—De todos modos —prosiguió Obito—. No eres más que una réplica de tu yo real. Podrías desaparecer si te llevo de vuelta.

Deidara se quedó mirando el paisaje carente de color durante un instante. Se obligó a sí mismo a encontrar las mejores palabras que pudiera decir, viendo que el Uchiha de cabello oscuro estaba esperando por una respuesta. Reunió valor, y lo dijo de una vez.

—Pero a ti eso no te importaría, ¿no es así?

—¿Importarme el qué?

—Hacerme desaparecer. ¡Estoy arruinando el equilibrio de tu "bello mundo", um! —dijo, sus palabras cargadas de sarcasmo.

Obito lo observó con la mirada vacía, su semblante indescifrable.

—No es como si hubiera cambiado demasiado desde que llegaste... —murmuró bajo su aliento.

Deidara no sabía por qué, pero su sangre hervía. Quizá era la quietud de todo, tal vez la completa falta de emociones; lo que quiera que fuera, lo cabreaba. Era una persona adicta a la furia y a la violencia desde su infancia, y se le hacía duro vivir sin ella. Tenía que descargar tensiones de algún modo, y un Uchiha era la mejor excusa para hacerlo.

—¡Muy amable de tu parte, apreciar mi presencia tanto! ¡Déjame recordarte que si soy una réplica, el hecho de que esté aquí es cosa tuya! ¿¡Qué diablos quieres de mí, incluso después de estar muerto!? ¿Me odias tanto que quieres torturarme por toda la eternidad? ¿O estás enojado porque soy la primera persona que odia a tu gente en lugar de verlos como dioses todopoderosos sólo por un dojutsu?

Obito se sorprendió un poco cuando el artista se levantó para transmitirle mejor todo el desprecio que sentía.

—Deidara. No estoy enfadado contigo, y no te odio —dijo suspirando.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿No me odias? —el rubio dejó escapar una breve carcajada—. Es una pena porque yo sí que te odio. Y me das asco, y tu actitud de oh-qué-fuerte-y-poderoso-soy me da asco, y tu inexpresividad me da asco. ¡Lo odio todo de ti! ¡Puedes hacer lo que te de la gana para callarme, pero voy a hablar cuanto a mí me de la gana...!

La silueta del moreno no se movió ni un ápice, se quedó sentado exactamente en el lugar en el que había estado. El eco de las palabras de Deidara resonó por toda la mina, rebotando en todas direcciones. Pero Obito no respondió.

—¿¡Por qué no dices nada!? ¡Maldito seas, um! —el rubio se asemejaba más a un niño histérico en ese momento. Cargó contra él, preparando su puño para asestarle un golpe en la parte cicatrizada de su rostro. El atacado saltó hacia atrás y le agarró el puño en el último momento.

—Pareces haberte curado —anunció, Deidara trató de golpearlo de nuevo con la otra mano, la cual fue debidamente bloqueada también—. Ahora escucha...

—No me importa, no me importa nada de lo que tengas que dec...

—DEIDARA. Escúchame.

El rubio trató de escapar, pero la fuerza de Obito era demasiada para él.

—Después de considerarlo por un rato, he decidido perdonarte, por casi matarme aquella vez y por destruir el santuario de Rin. No veo ninguna otra razón por la que debieras estar enojado conmigo.

—¿Quieres una razón? —dijo Deidara con voz grave—. Ahí la tienes. Tu ojo derecho es la razón.

—¿Quieres que me lo saque? —preguntó Obito con indiferencia.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron mucho.

—¿Q-qué?

—¿Sería diferente para ti si me deshiciera de mi sharingan? ¿O te gustaría que el rinnegan corriera la misma suerte? ¿Debería ir dando tumbos por el mundo, ciego y completamente indefenso para que tú puedas destruirme de la forma que más te plazca?

—¿A d-dónde quieres llegar?— la voz del artista temblaba, sus dos manos aún atrapadas por las del Uchiha.

—Estoy tratando de demostrarte que no habría diferencia alguna. No dejarías de odiarme, incluso si fuera más débil que tú.

—Eso podría ser cierto —replicó Deidara.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que pares, entonces?

—¿¡Desde cuando te importa!? —gritó el artista enojado.

—¡No lo sé, pero lo hace! —respondió Obito, alzando la voz sin pretenderlo—. Desde que te encontré, no he vuelto al mundo humano. Tu presencia aquí hace como si este lugar... como si hubiera algo más ahí. Nunca he estado aquí por un tiempo tan prolongado.

El otro parecía haberse calmado un tanto, incluso se veía algo avergonzado por su reacción anterior. De repente, sintió un intenso dolor de cabeza e hizo una mueca, casi cayéndose hacia atrás al tropezar.

—Voy a llevarte en brazos, te guste o no —sentenció Obito, soltando sus puños y aproximándose a él.

—¡Ni se te ocurra... Cof... Llevarme a caballito! —gruñó Deidara, luchando contra su necesidad de desmayarse.

El Uchiha ignoró sus protestas y lo montó en su espalda. El rubio, tan débil como iba rodeó su cuello con los brazos para no caerse. Tras unos cuantos saltos, estaban de nuevo en el bosque camino de la casa.

Mientras lo traía de vuelta, Obito se dio cuenta que la temperatura corporal de Deidara estaba subiendo. Cuando llegaron, el artista tenía fiebre. Dentro de la casa los esperaban aquellos muros grises y luz sin brillo. Sin perder tiempo, el moreno puso al otro hombre en el futón y fue hacia la otra habitación, regresando con agua unos segundos más tarde.

Deidara estaba rojo y cubierto en sudor, inconsciente como si estuviera durmiendo. A veces se quejaba. Los síntomas mostrados estaban preocupando a Obito, aunque ni él podía explicar por qué. Mientras perseguía al rubio, tuvo tiempo para pensar. Deidara no era un ser patético y fue su error por tratarlo como tal. Tampoco era lo que el Uchiha definiría como una "persona aburrida". El malentendido entre ellos se debía posiblemente a la ignorancia recíproca del punto de vista del otro. Aparentemente, un artista no podía pensar con cinismo y viceversa. ¿Podía Obito cambiar eso? La curiosidad era la razón por la que estaba ahora cuidando del enfermo, y sí, preocupándose por él.

—Nh... —otro sonido febril escapó de la boca de Deidara. Su estado sólo empeoró desde que llegaron. Obito estaba tratando de darle agua por cuarta vez, pero seguía escupiéndola fuera. Incluso había intentado con las bocas en sus manos, pero no sirvió de nada.

—Mierda —maldijo.

Su mano se posó en la frente de Deidara, controlando la temperatura de nuevo. Estaba tan caliente que Obito sintió que su mano ardería. Pero sus jadeos y sudores parecieron disminuir en ese instante. El rubio abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con los suyos desiguales, cargados de ansiedad.

—¿Qué está pasando, um?

—No te muevas. Bebe un poco de agua —ahora que estaba despierto, el moreno podría finalmente evitar que se deshidratase.

—Tu mano está... fría... —murmuró Deidara, aún sin despertarse del todo.

—¡Lo siento!

Obito rápidamente retiró su mano que había permanecido en su frente todo ese tiempo.

—No, se sentía bien... Mantenme frío, um... —dijo, cerrando los ojos otra vez.

Con inseguridad, el Uchiha estiró su brazo hacia el rostro de Deidara de nuevo, esta vez para acariciarlo. Se echó hacia atrás, horrorizado por sus acciones. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? A parte de todo, el gesto se veía muy gay... Lo cual no quería decir que a Obito le importasen esas cosas; todo el mundo merecía amor y vengar a sus seres queridos, fueran del mismo o distinto sexo. Pero él amaba a Rin. No se atrevía a admitir exactamente qué es lo que le hizo dudar eso, pero lo sabía, oh, demasiado bien. No se había interesado en nadie más que en el eterno amor de su vida. El resto de personas eran objetos para él. Estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de lo cruelmente que había vivido, detestando al resto del mundo por la muerte de Rin. Cuando alguien le molestaba o se interponía en su camino, su primera reacción era o bien matarlos o torturarlos, en caso de que tuvieran información que pudiera usar. Estaba demasiado ocupado para interesarse por el sexo con la enorme cantidad de trabajo que daba Akatsuki, sin mencionar su desconfianza general hacia el resto del mundo, siendo un ninja fugitivo que llevaba siempre una máscara.

Como él también hizo cosas que molestaron a Obito, también sintió las ganas de matar a Deidara a veces. Pero no podría hacerlo, incluso si debiera.

Porque el artista tenía una personalidad que ahora le interesaba, así que no podía verlo como un objeto. En el momento en que le lanzase el jutsu letal, se acordaría de su amor enfermizo por las eplosiones y el arte, de su odio a los Uchihas, de sus frases terminadas en "um", de sus bocas en las manos, de todo.

Deidara tosió, como sintiendo que estaba pensando en él. De vuelta a la realidad, el moreno recordó lo que el otro había dicho antes y puso la mano en su mejilla. Se preguntó qué pasaría si fuera más abajo... ¿Sentiría Deidara algo, o estaba demasiado noqueado? Podría comprobarlo... Sí, sólo era una comprobación. Los dedos de Obito se movieron con lentitud hacia el cuello del otro hombre. De repente quería saber cómo olía o cómo sabía, ya se sentía como un depravado. Viendo al otro dormir plácidamente, bajó la mano aún más y la colocó en su pecho, sobre su corazón. Estaba latiendo, incluso cuando Deidara estaba muerto. Por supuesto, él era una réplica, tenía que recordar eso. El Uchiha cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el sonido. Deseó que no fuera falso. Deseó que de verdad hubiera alguien ahí a su lado, después de todos esos años sin amar a nadie en el mundo de los vivos.


	7. Chapter 7

Deidara se sentía horrible. Y punto. Intentó concentrarse en otras cosas a parte de su fiebre, pero el dolor ocasional y el incómodo sentimiento de estar hirviendo lo distraían cada vez que intentaba visualizar nuevas esculturas de arcilla en su cabeza. En verdad, jamás había estado tan enfermo antes en toda su vida. Se resfriaba de vez en cuando tras una noche lluviosa, por ejemplo, pero nada más. Sólo tuvo fiebre una vez, cuando era un niño, cuando su familia aún estaba unida y cuidaban de él. Pero tras la guerra, su sistema inmunloógico se fortaleció, como si su cuerpo hubiera comprendido por sí mismo que cualquier enfermedad sería letal para un chico de 17 años que vive solo, aislado de todos. Jamás se había sentido así de mal.

Eso explicaría por qué estaba infinitamente agradecido a quien quiera que hubiera puesto esa fría mano en su frente. La persona le había dicho algo que Deidara no pudo recordar. Respondió algo en un acto reflejo, pero no estaba pensando mientras lo dijo. Cuando la mano se retiró y el artista se comenzó a sentir aún peor, la reclamó de vuelta. Aquellos dedos fríos presionaban su piel con firmeza, lo justo para no hacerle daño. Tras dudar un rato, se dirigieron a su torso, y por alguna razón, cuanto más bajaban, mejor se sentía. La mano misteriosa estaba presionada contra su corazón. El artista pudo sentir los latidos del otro, como si estuvieran unidos. Se quedó completamente dormido a pesar de la extraña situación.

* * *

 _Deidara estaba de pie en lo alto de una loma, observando el increíble paisaje de bosques verdes, campos y pequeñas aldeas diseminadas aquí y allá. Era un hermoso día y la luz del sol era tan intensa que casi lo cegaba. Su túnica negra decorada con nubes rojas se agitaba debido al ligero aire que soplaba, revelando las ropas que vestía debajo; su camiseta azul de red, pantalones azules y las bolsas donde guardaba su arcilla._

— _¡Hora de ir_ _nos, senpai!_ _— dijo una voz familiar tras él._

 _Deidara no pudo evitar sonreírle a Tobi mientras se volteaba._

 _—¿Has descansado ya lo suficiente, um?_ _— le preguntó._

 _Recordó que habían parado para que su compañero pudiera tomarse un descanso._

 _—¡Hai! ¡Ya podemos seguir!_

 _Incluso cuando el ninja enmascarado no era exactamente útil y molestaba al rubio con conversaciones absurdas a veces, Deidara lo valoraba como subordinado. Tobi era leal y perfectamente capaz de trabajar en equipo, a su propio nivel. No era tan malo en el fondo._

 _—¡Tobi, um!_ _— le dijo mientras caminaban hacia su misión de conseguir información sobre dios sabe cual bestia de colas._

 _—¿Qué ocurre, senpai? ¿Quieres que lleve tus bolsas de arcilla?_

 _—No, sólo quería preguntarte..._ _—Deidara aún no había pensado en cómo formular la pregunta, así que se tomó un momento para escoger las palabras_ _—. ¿Era mejor cuando ibas con Zetsu?_

 _—Uhhh..._ _—Tobi levantó su mano enguantada a donde su boca debería estar mientras pensaba la respuesta_ _—. Es mucho mejor con Deidara-senpai. Zetsu-san era tan tétrico..._

 _—Ya veo..._ _—dijo el artista, sonriendo_ _—. Me alegra._

 _—¡Haha, yo soy el que se alegra de estar con el senpai!_ _—contestó el moreno._

 _—¿Por qué dices eso, um?_

 _—Porque Tobi quiere mucho-mucho-mucho a su Senpai. Soy tan afortunado de ser tu compañero._

 _Deidara se sonrojó. ¿Qué clase de querer podría ser ese?_

 _—Lo que quieres decir es que te preocupas por mí como amigo o subordinado ¿No?_ _—preguntó._

 _Sus ojos abriéndose mucho cuando el enmascarado se detuvo y agarró su cara entre sus manos._

 _—No solo eso, Tobi quiere abrazar a su senpai, y besar a su senpai, y ver a su senpai desnudo billones de veces y hacer cosas vergonzosas con su senpai. ¡Pero Tobi no lo haría si el senpai no quisiera porque Tobi es un buen chico!_

 _Deidara casi se desmayó al oír aquello. Cuando recobró la compostura tras unos segundos, le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza, tratando de sonar confiado (la escena se veía realmente extraña pues Tobi era más alto que él). Se sintió más torpe que nunca._

 _—¡No te dejes llevar así! ¡Guarda eso para tus fantasías!_

 _Tobi se cruzó de brazos, probablemente haciendo un puchero bajo su máscara._

 _—¡Uff, Deidara-senpai...! ¡Creo que no me estás tomando en serio!_

 _—¿Cómo podría? ¡Eres tan adorable, hahahaha!_

 _El rubio rió, dándole palmadas en la espalda. No pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo diablos Tobi lo hacía para estar tan tonificado y musculoso, siendo como era un cabeza hueca que probablemente no se molestaba en entrenar... Casi se cayó al suelo al pensar en lo inapropiado que sonaba eso._

 _Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, Tobi lo estaba besando. Aquello pilló a Deidara completamente con la guardia baja. Trató de liberarse y preguntarle al enamscarado qué era exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero el otro era más fuerte que él. Cuando el beso fue interrumpido por la falta de aire, sus labios se separaron. Deidara estaba a punto de decir algo..._

* * *

—Despierta.

—¿Qué?

—Despierta, Deidara.

El rubio se incorporó casi en un acto reflejo mientras abría los ojos. Estaba jadeando fuertemente y cada rincón de su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor, aún sentía el ardor de la fiebre molestándolo. Estaba sin camiseta, sentado en un futón en algún tipo de horrible habitación gris, cubierto por una manta de cintura para abajo.

—Cierto es que el tiempo no existe aquí... —oyó una voz tras la puerta de papel de arroz. Obito entró con una tetera y dos tazas en una bandeja—. Pero ya has dormido demasiado.

Habiendo finalizado su frase, el moreno se arrodilló junto al futón y dejó la bandeja en el suelo.

—He soñado algo horrible, um—murmuró Deidara.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— dijo Obito mientras sus ojos desiguales repasaban al paciente de arriba a abajo.

—Mejor, pero aún tengo fiebre —el ex enmascarado colocó su mano en la frente, haciendo que Deidara se retirase con una expresión horrorizada—. ¡No me toques tan casualmente, um!

Deidara posiblemente estaba tratando de gritar, pero su voz aún estaba débil.

—Te dije que podías confiar en mí —dijo Obito sin comprender qué había hecho mal.

—Dejando a parte el hecho de que podrías estar mintiendo, no me gusta que un tipo cualquiera me esté toqueteando tan alegremente, ¿de acuerdo? —gritó el artista, señalando a su antiguo compañero con el dedo.

El Uchiha se sintió como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago. Deidara era hetero. Bueno, él también lo era. Él amaba a Rin. Y Deidara posiblemente amase a alguna otra chica también. Sin embargo, ellos no iban a encontrarse con dichas chicas pronto. Estaban solos, por toda la eternidad, si es que Obito decidía quedarse tanto. Eso le hizo preguntarse a sí mismo por qué no se había ido aún. Incluso cuando eso sólo contase como segundos en el mundo real, tenía un plan que completar. Revivir a Rin. Completar su existencia. Así que ¿Por qué sentía como si prefiriese quedarse?

La clave era que Deidara aparentemente "no quería que un tipo cualquiera lo estuviera toqueteando tan alegremente". ¿Era Obito realmente "un tipo cualquiera"?

—Pero Sasori sí que te toqueteaba bien ¿no? —dijo en voz alta.

Según el terrorista, no eran más que rumores, pero algo le decía al Uchiha que eran ciertos... Se ganó un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara.

—Desgraciado... —Deidara rechinó los dientes, furioso. El golpe que Obito recibió no era fuerte, pues estaba aún débil, pero le dolió en el orgullo—. ¡Ya te he dicho que no es verdad! ¡Y mi vida amorosa es asunto mío así que mantente al margen, um!

Obito pudo ver que el otro estaba realmente enojado.

—La próxima vez no diré nada y me imaginaré lo que yo quiera —dijo, frotándose la mejilla.

Pero al parecer, esa respuesta no le gustó a Deidara.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué estás tan obsesionado con el tema? ¡Todos sabemos que los rumores sobre parejas de Akatsuki teniendo un lío suelen ser falsos! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo hice ese tipo de cosas con Danna? ¡Él es una marioneta, un niño marioneta, para colmo! ¿Por qué debería atraerme un hombre así?

—Espera... ¿Te atraen los hombres? —preguntó Obito, encontrando inmediatamente la parte importante de la frase.

—Mierda, hm —gruñó Deidara, golpeándose la frente con la mano.

—Hey, eso es interesante.

—¡Como vuelvas a sacar el tema otra vez te haré explotar, um! —lo amenazó el rubio, cruzado de brazos.

—Puedes explotarme cuanto quieras, no voy a morir de todos modos. Pero... ¿Cómo se siente? —dijo Obito con su habitual tono inexpresivo, salpicado de curiosidad, a la vez que vertía un poco de té en las tazas (más objetos cuyo origen Deidara desconocía).

—¿Cómo se siente el qué?

—Que te gusten... Los hombres. En el mundo ninja, supongo que las relaciones entre hombres deben ser bruscas.

Le gustaba tanto la idea de darle una lección a Obito sobre algo que él desconocía que Deidara accedió a confiarle sus asuntos personales.

—Sólo tienes que encontrar los adecuados. No es muy diferente a las chicas. Te gusta una persona, flirteas con ella y te acuestas con ella, simple. Es más difícil, porque muchas veces el otro tipo es hetero.

—Así que, básicamente, las posibilidades de que te enamores de alguien que no te corresponde son más altas —dijo Obito, perdido en pensamientos sobre dios sabe qué. Deidara asintió en respuesta—. ¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado de una persona así?

El artista suspiró, apartando la mirada.

—A veces pasa, um.

—Sí, sé lo que se siente.

Se sentaron en silencio, sin ni siquiera mirarse el uno al otro. Ambos pensando en algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo. Tras un rato, el Uchiha habló.

—La opción correcta sería darle a todo el mundo una oportunidad.

—Eso es cierto también en cualquier otro aspecto de la vida, pero supongo que es obvio, um.

A Obito le pareció que Deidara estaba sonriendo un poco, mirándolo finalmente a los ojos.

—Yo no lo daría por hecho —respondió, tomando un sorbito de té.

—¿Eh?

—Tú nunca me diste a mí una oportunidad.

Deidara casi escupió su propia bebida.

—¿A qué viene esto ahora, así de la nada, um?

—Ya huíste de mí dos veces. Incluso cuando sabes que no puedo hacerte daño.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Es verdad que soy inmortal, pero eso no significa que no sienta dolor!— gritó el rubio algo confundido.

—No es por mi falta de fuerza, más bien mi falta de... voluntad —dijo Obito cerrando los ojos y masajeando su frente.

—Estás diciendo... ¿Que no quieres hacerme daño? —contestó mirándolo con curiosidad. El moreno le sostuvo la mirada, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules para luego pasar a mirar su cabello rubio y labios rosas. Deidara resaltaba mucho en aquel mundo bajo el cielo rojo y el sol negro. Sus ojos casi no podían aguantar tanta luminosidad—. No me vengas con esa mierda, um.

Obito estaba demasiado cautivado como para decepcionarse. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le había dado?

—¿Por qué no me crees?

—Porque ya me has hecho daño. Por eso. ¿Qué me asegura que no va a volver a suceder?

El Uchiha se levantó.

—¿Sabes qué, Deidara? Hazme estallar. Conviérteme en arte. Te dejaré hacerlo, de ese modo quizá te des cuenta de algo.

—¿P-perdón?

—Ya estás curado, ¿no? Vamos a ir a la mina ahora mismo, y me vas a tirar bombas.

Obito le pasó al rubio su túnica antes de dirigirse a la salida.

—O eres un masoquista o estás loco —murmuró Deidara bajo su aliento; ya no tenía nada de lo que quejarse. Tomó su ropa y se la puso, cubriendo de nuevo su torso. Salieron de la casa, su paso era ligero pero no estaban corriendo.

Las sombras de las ramas negras se proyectaban en ellos mientras ambos avanzaban a través del monótono bosque. A mitad de camino, Deidara preguntó, aún no muy seguro de ello:

—Hey, Uchiha... ¿Seguro que no vas a volar en mil pedazos?

—Es cierto que mi forma real no sentiría dolor, pero estamos en una dimensión con una serie de leyes físicas diferentes. Las únicas reacciones que mi cuerpo puede trasladar son aquellas que suceden de forma natural en el mundo real, en las situaciones en las que me veo envuelto. En resumen, sé que se supone que debo sentir dolor cuando las bombas exploten, así que sentiré dolor, incluso si no voy a recibir daño físico de ello.

Su voz no sonaba calmada como de costumbre, era como si una ansiedad anticipativa poseyera su mente. A él le pasaba algo parecido cada vez que iba a lanzar una bomba, pensó Deidara. Cuando finalmente llegaron, Obito se posó sobre la plataforma de la mina de un salto. El terrorista bajó al agujero, para recolectar algo de arcilla mientras formaba los sellos de la técnica. Salió de nuevo al borde del precipicio, respirando hondo.

Lo primero que hizo fue crear un pájaro y volar con él. Los siguientes minutos fueron una secuencia de explosiones, más brillantes que fuegos artificiales y más ruidosas que una montaña que se derrumba. El artista sacó todas sus creaciones, sonriendo sádicamente con cada grito tras el estruendo. Pequeños insectos y animales más grandes explotaron uno tras otro, tratando de destruir el cuerpo de Obito. Toda la rabia contenida, toda la frustración depositada en esos ataques, y cada uno de ellos le trajo alivio. Tras la vigésima explosión, Deidara decidió tomar un descanso, mirando hacia la silueta ennegrecida del otro hombre tirado en el suelo.

—¿Estás seguro que no puedes morir? —preguntó casi bromeando, sin esperar una respuesta.

El artista hizo maniobrar su pájaro hasta la plataforma y bajó de él. El Uchiha no daba signos de estar vivo, mientras se acercaba a él. Pero cuando se detuvo, observándolo desde la altura, sin ni siquiera arrodillarse junto a él, su cabeza se movió, un sharingan y un rinnegan lo miraron; la únicas partes visibles del hombre incinerado.

—Sí —consiguió decir, levantándose lentamente, gruñendo de dolor.

Mientras el hombre atacado trataba de suprimir lamentos, las imágenes comenzaron a fluir de vuelta a Deidara. Memorias de él recibiendo palizas en la calle, humillado y tratado como basura durante la guerra, con esa misma expresión, tratando de disimular su dolor. Se arrodilló, observando lo que Obito iría hacer. Su orgullo le pedía ver, pero algo más en su interior ganó el pulso. Los remordimientos recorrieron su cuerpo como un escalofrío. Alargó el brazo, sus manos temblorosas provistas de boca tocaron el hombro cubierto de ceniza de la víctima de su arte.

—Lo siento, Obito. Lo siento.


	8. Chapter 8

El agua caía completamente negra tras haber sido vertida en la cabeza de Obito, llevándose con ella la ceniza que lo cubría. El Uchiha estaba frotando su torso con una toalla húmeda para limpiarse. Mientras tanto, Deidara estaba sentado en uno de los cojines del suelo de la habitación, su garganta se sentía seca por no haber hablado en horas. El lavabo también había aparecido de la nada; cuando volvieron ya estaba ahí. El artista esperó acostumbrarse pronto a cómo las cosas funcionaban allí.

—Me alegra que hayas sanado —dijo Obito, probablemente con la única intención de romper el hielo. Bueno, también podría haber algo de sarcasmo ahí. Me alegra que hayas sanado. Me alegra que me hayas hecho explotar al menos veinte veces.

Para ese entonces, al rubio casi le parecía normal no entender nada sobre la filosofía de vida del otro hombre. ¿Por qué aquel acto de mártir así de repente? Deidara observó su espalda, pálida y muscular inclinarse mientras se echaba más agua, la cual aún caía sucia. ¿Se estaba haciendo la víctima solo para hacerlo sentir culpable?

Sí, eso debía ser.

Se dio cuenta de algo que nunca antes había notado: la parte derecha del cuerpo de Obito también estaba llena de esas arrugas que tenía en la cara. Sabía que el accidente de su infancia fue serio, pero tanto...

—Como dije, mi lado derecho fue completamente aplastado.

Deidara se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo que el moreno tenía un rinnegan y podía ver perfectamente lo que había tras él. Obito terminó por fin de lavarse y se sentó frente al rubio. El terrorista, por alguna razón extraña, deseó que el otro se pusiera una maldita camisa o algo. Si tenía que seguir viendo la complexión de su cuerpo, pálida y delicada como porcelana pero maciza como el granito, lo iba a pasar mal. Pero ni muerto le iba a pedir a Obito ese favor. Principalmente porque tendría que darle la razón.

—Sé que mis cicatrices son perturbadoras; perdón. Desintegraste mi túnica —se disculpó el Uchiha, que obviamente se había dado cuenta que Deidara lo estaba mirando, haciendo que quisiese golpearse a sí mismo en la cabeza.

Estaba avergonzado, pero no quería hacer un castillo de un grano de arena. Le quitó importancia a sus reacciones calificándolas como su instinto natural, al ser gay. Sería estúpido no mirar a un hombre sin camiseta cuando se le presentara la ocasión, ¿no?

—¿Y ahora qué, um? —dijo Deidara, dando golpecitos a la superficie de la mesa con su índice con una impaciencia que no era propia de él.

Pero ¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando que pasase, exactamente? La pregunta era completamente honesta: no tenía ni idea de lo que venía después. Y a juzgar por la falta de respuesta del otro hombre, él tampoco la tenía.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, vuelve a la mina si te apetece —dijo suspirando, no le estaba diciendo nada nuevo.

El sentimiento de control sobre su propia vida... no, muerte, no le era familiar al rubio tras todo el jaleo que había armado desde su aparición en el Tsukuyomi. Si no había nada que hacer, entonces eso significaba que cada problema entre ellos ya había tenido un desenlace ¿cierto?. Entonces... ¿Por qué no podía reunir la fuerza necesaria para levantarse e irse?

Se quedó en esa misma postura en la que estaba, inmovil como una de sus estatuas, solo que él no iba a explotar. Obito le dedicó una mirada cargada de interrogantes cuando finalmente se movió, su mano, para ser más precisos, hasta alcanzar el brazo lleno de cicatrices del otro hombre.

—¿Qué estás...?

Por primera vez, el rubio rió. Era gracioso ver al Uchiha tan desconcertado.

—¿De qué está hecho esto?

El moreno ni siquiera se ofendió porque se refiriera a su brazo como "esto", y simplemente le contestó.

—Madera.

—Se siente raro, hm —afirmó el artista, moviendo su mano hasta el hombro del otro, con toques ligeros.

—Sé que es horrible, no necesitas decírmelo.

Para ese entonces, Deidara ya sabía que Obito era un tipo altamente sentimental que se tomaba ciertas cosas personalmente. Era como un niño, desde ese punto de vista. Su niñez habiendo terminado tan abruptamente probablemente no tuvo un buen efecto en su desarrollo personal.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera.

Ups, ¿de verdad se le escapó eso? El pulso del rubio dio un acelerón repentino de una fracción de segundo, algo de sangre subiendo hasta sus mejillas. Sus pensamientos anteriores volvieron a su mente. Solo era mera admiración por la belleza, pensó tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Ganó de nuevo su compostura en menos de dos segundos; un record ante una emergencia, considerando que el hombre frente a él estaba observando su reacción. Se preguntó cuánto habría notado de su breve pérdida de control.

—Deidara... —comenzó a decir Obito; aparentemente una pregunta difícil, de esas que uno debe medir con cuidado las palabras—. Para alguien a quien le gustan los hombres, ¿me encuentras atractivo?

Deidara, a pesar de su resolución sobre el tema, maldijo de nuevo a todos los Uchihas. A Itachi, por dejar a su hermano vivo. A Sasuke, por obligarlo a usar su técnica y acabar ahí. A Obito, por abrir la boca en ese maldito segundo. Porque estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo, sonrojándose como una niña pequeña, él, un tipo de diecinueve años que tampoco era tan fácil de avergonzar.

Y lo más importante, ¿qué debería contestarle? Si le decía que sí, ese sería el triste fin de su autocontrol. Si decía que no, estaría mintiendo. Pero era inutil, porque ya se había puesto rojo, y probablemente era un tono de rojo bastante visible, y que iba en aumento.

—...sí, en cierto modo, um.

—Ya veo... Me alegro —Obito giró su cabeza en un gesto que en apariencia parecía como si estuviese rascándose la nuca, pero Deidara juraría que estaba tratando de usar su codo para ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su cara surcada por cicatrices.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —el rubio decidió insistir y sacarle lo que fuera que el otro estuviera escondiendo.

—Me estaba preguntando por las cicatrices, pensé que me afean. Apuesto a que a Rin no le gustarían tampoco si estuviera aquí...

Esa vez, Deidara sí que lo pudo ver sonreir, asegurándole que no era más que una broma esta vez; la primera vez que el ex enmascarado bromeaba sobre su antiguo amor. Pero tras unos segundos, su cara se ensombreció. El tema aún le dolía.

—Yo creo que estaría feliz por verte, sea como sea la manera en que te veas —le aseguró el rubio, su voz no tan firme como lo que quería expresar.

Obito pronto se dio cuenta que eso era su culpa; la última vez que el artista había tratado de comentar su vida amorosa, había perdido la cabeza.

—Eso es sólo lo que a mí me gustaría pensar —dijo el Uchiha, su voz baja y solemne, como murmurando algo para sí mismo en lugar de conversar—. Ella no me amaba.

—Lo haría si viera que sobreviviste por ella, um —Dijo Deidara con más decisión que antes.

—No es así como el amor funciona, Deidara. Cuando amas a alguien, no tienes razones para hacerlo. ¿No piensas que sería más conveniente para mí dejar de sentir algo por Rin? Si hubiera podido controlar mis emociones... Si hubiera podido evitar enamorarme de ella... No sería la persona horrible que soy ahora.

—Lo que dices es precisamente lo que te convierte en lo contrario.

Esa frase, perturbó a Obito. Desde que comenzó a maquinar el proyecto, tenía esa horrible opinión de sí mismo. Antes de que fuera aplastado vivo y viera a Rin morir, cuando era niño, tenía buen corazón. Todo el mundo pensaba que era el mayor perdedor de Konoha, pero nadie podía negar que sus intenciones eran buenas. Cada día, desde ese día, su mente había sido un lío. No tenía valor a pararse a pensar ni un segundo entre una acción y la siguiente, porque sabía que volverían a su mente muchos malos momentos, violentamente mezclados con los buenos, que harían que le doliese la cabeza.

Así que, dio por hecho que era una mala persona. Y ahora una réplica de su antiguo compañero en su mundo interior estaba tratando de convencerlo de que no lo era.

—Ya he hecho daño a demasiada gente; he vivido un infierno y ahí es donde volveré cuando muera —le contestó a Deidara, el cual giró levemente la cabeza.

—Creo que estás demasiado atado a tu pasado, um —dijo, sintiéndose más valiente que nunca tras hacer un comentario sobre la actitud de Obito. Dicho hombre lo observó como pidiéndole que se explicase—. Siempre digo que el momento en el que vives es lo más importante, lo cual está influenciado por tu pasado o futuro. Lo que hiciste y lo que harás afecta a tu vida, pero uno debe tratar de vivir el momento en lugar de quedarse estancado en un lugar, um.

—¿Es esa la explicación de tu arte? -preguntó el Uchiha con un repentino entusiasmo que Deidara no podía creer.

—Exactamente. No podría hacer mis esculturas si no las desarrollase en el pasado, y tampoco si no tuviera intención de usarlas en el futuro. Pero lo que importa es el breve momento en el que explotan.

La sensación de haberse dado cuenta de algo después de haber tratado de entenderlo por mucho tiempo siempre entusiasmaba a Obito (siendo un niño al que le costaba memorizar las lecciones), pero ahora le trajo paz mental. Sus ojos desiguales se entrecerraron mientras veía el fondo emborronarse. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para no caer dormido en medio de la conversación. Ni siquiera había notado lo cansado que estaba...

—Lo siento, debo ir a dormir ahora. Podemos continuar esta conversación cuando me despierte —dijo, levantándose apresuradamente y tropezando antes de entrar en la otra habitación.

Y Deidara sonrió, sin importarle que tuviera un maldito rinnegan.

* * *

¿Cuánto era uno capaz de percibir la personalidad de un hombre sólo por su apariencia? Porque, a parte de la gigantesca cicatriz que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, Obito se veía tan pacífico como un niño cuando dormía. La razón por la que Deidara sabía eso era porque había decidido entrar de puntillas en la habitación del futón tras asegurarse de que el otro dormía ruidosamente. Sí, eso es, ruidosamente. Porque estaba roncando. El rubio no pudo evitar reír ante eso. Incluso la gente complicada como Obito tenían esas facetas; porque era humano, como él o cualquier otra persona. Se veía tan inocente con sus largas pestañas negras bajadas. El artista deseó haber conocido sus ojos reales antes de obtener las "mejoras".

Y hablando de paz, Deidara se dio cuenta que jamás había estado tan en calma por tanto tiempo en su vida... La rabia había sido una necesidad constante, aunque no sabría decir por qué. Quizá para rellenar el lugar de otros sentimientos de los que escaseaba. Cierto, pensó que había estado enamorado cuando comenzaron a gustarle algunos hombres con los que tenía sexo ocasional; pero pensando en retrospectiva, más bien le parecía atracción o apetito sexual. Así que, básicamente, la rabia era el único sentimiento que le había quedado en la vida. Pero ahora no lo extrañaba. Quizá era porque era una simple réplica incapaz de sentir. O... ¿Podría ser que hubiera algo más en su corazón?

Eso es lo que se preguntaba, mientras observaba el rostro del hombre que dormía.

La respiración de Obito se acleró, volteándose en sueños hasta darle la espalda a Deidara, como diciendo "deja de mirarme". Si fuera un extraño, el rubio lo habría arrastrado a su cama y no lo habría dejado salir hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero ese era Uchiha Obito. Un detalle significante. Y aún así, se encontró a sí mismo pensando en el momento en que su hombro se fracturó y el otro hombre lo había tocado de una forma medianamente humana por primera vez. Sus manos le parecieron frías en aquel momento, pero Deidara tenía una temperatura corporal alta por naturaleza, lo hizo sentir relajado. Maldijo sus propios intereses sexuales y a sí mismo por maldecir tanto. Ni siquiera podía definir qué clase de relación tenía con el Uchiha. Amigo, enemigo, extraño... No entraba en ninguna de esas tres categorías, en todas había algo que no encajaba. Y Deidara sabía que no estaba bien ponerle etiquetas a aquello, pero quería saber, de otro modo jamás podría dejar de pensar en ello.

—Buenos días.

El artista se encogió cuando la voz ronca interrumpió su tren de pensamientos.

—¿Hey? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Obito no lo dijo en un tono a la defensiva, sino de pura curiosidad.

—Bueno, yo... —comenzó a explicar Deidara, pero en medio de la frase, se dio cuenta que no había pensado en ninguna excusa aún.

—¿Me estabas mirando? —preguntó el ex enmascarado con calma (la pregunta aún así vino de la nada).

—¿Qu... Y por qué iba y a mirarte? ¿Estás loco, um? —el terrorista sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían otra vez. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de sus propias reacciones.

—Yo también lo hice mientras tú dormías —dijo Obito como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, mientras se frotaba los ojos y estiraba los brazos.

—¡Eso es, no deberías sacar conclusiones de acuerdo a tus hábitos enfermizos, um!

—¿Por qué es enfermizo? Simplemente me gusta mirarte, eso es todo.

Eso era el equivalente a "me gustas", pensó el artista. Pero el condenado Uchiha aún estaba enamorado de aquella chica muerta, ¿no? No había nada de lo que precuparse.

—¿Estabas admirando mi radiante belleza o qué?

—Sí, es posible.

El rubio pensó lo malo que era el otro para pillar el sarcasmo.

—Maldito acechador, hm —dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras se rascaba la espalda con la boca en su mano (no exactamente del modo en que una señorita educada lo haría).

—No eres el más indicado para hablar... ¿No acabo de descubrirte en mi cuarto tras despertarme?

El moreno lo siguió con el cabello desordenado y los pantalones algo más caídos de lo que deberían, sin camisa otra vez. Encontró a Deidara en la habitación principal, mirando a la pared.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—¿Dónde se fue el lavabo?

—Como te dije, todo en esta dimensión está en constante cambio. Además, los objetos podrían aparecer o desaparecer. Todo depende de mi estado de ánimo —explicó Obito.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de control sobre ello? —preguntó el otro con curiosidad.

—Es algo que debería aprender a hacer... En teoría, si consiguiera completo control sobre mi propia mente.

—¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!? —Dijo Deidara casi gritando, agarrando al moreno por los hombros, entusiasmado— ¡Podrías tener lo que quisieras aquí! ¡Es el lienzo en blanco definitivo para la imaginación, um!

—¿Sabes la de veces que lo he pensado? El problema es, que no puedo dominar todos mis pensamientos.

—Pero si realmente quisieras algo, podrías tenerlo, ¿no? —dijo el rubio seriamente, aunque Obito sabía que no era cierto.

—Como te dije, no funciona con gente —murmuró, saliendo de la casa con lentitud y sentándose en la puerta de entrada en un pequeño escalón.

Deidara lo siguió, pero una vez afuera, se dio cuenta que el escalón de madera era demasiado pequeño para los dos. Se preguntó si debería hacerlo igualmente. El moreno, dándose cuenta del problema, se echó a un lado para hacerle espacio; no ayudó demasiado, pero el artista apreció el esfuerzo mientras se sentaba. No podía creer lo mucho que habían cambiado ambos desde el primer encuentro.

—O al menos no debería... —agregó Obito a su frase anterior, con la mirada fija en Deidara.

—Si crees que soy una molestia tan grande, sólo dímelo a la cara, um —se quejó el rubio.

—Al contrario —dijo el Uchiha con tono ausente, entrelazando sus manos tras su nuca y apoyándose en la puerta cerrada—. Tu presencia aquí tiene un buen efecto en mí. Es curioso lo compatibles que somos ahora, comparado a cuando vivías.

Deidara alzó una ceja a la palabra "compatible". Deseó que el otro hombre pudiera hablar en una manera menos enrevesada: quería saber lo que Obito estaba tratando de insinuar. En las pasadas "horas", sonaba como si estuviera implicando algo.

—Me estaba preguntando... ¿Por qué soy yo el que se está sentando aquí en estos momentos, en lugar de Rin? —dijo el ex terrorista de Akatsuki en la manera menos ofensiva que pudo. De hecho, tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, pero no quería decirla en voz alta.

El Uchiha fijó su vista en el cielo carmín.

—Seré honesto. No tengo ni idea.

Entonces trata de pensar en ello, pensó Deidara. Era raro, pero quería que el otro ninja admitiera lo que le estaba ocultando; porque estaba seguro de que había algo. Era un Uchiha después de todo, todos ellos tenían asuntos sin revelar. A pesar de las modificaciones de su dojutsu, pudo ver en los ojos del otro hombre que se estaba guardando algo grande para sí.

—¿Y si...? —comenzó a decir, pero no tuvo valor para decirlo en voz alta. Se puso a observar las bocas en las palmas de sus manos, sintiéndose torpe, tratando de evitar la mirada del otro.

Deidara respiró hondo y comenzó de nuevo.

—¿Y si yo fuera algún tipo de reemplazo, um?

Y ahí estaba, había abierto la boca sin pensar. Los ojos de Obito se abrieron mucho, mientras fruncía el ceño. Casi se veía como si le fuera a dar un ataque al corazón. De acuerdo, pensó Deidara, acababa de decir algo realmente extraño, pero esa reacción era un poco exagerada. Quizá era un pensamiento loco e inimaginable en la cabeza del Uchiha, porque se levantó bruscamente, respirando con algo de dificultad.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Deidara, dándose cuenta que sonaba preocupado, también.

—Nada. Necesito estar solo por un tiempo, lo siento —dijo antes de entrar en la casa rápidamente y cerrar la puerta tras él.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso de rating cambiado a M por lemon**

* * *

Justo cuando empezaban a tener una relación más cercana, tuvo que estropearlo todo, pensó Deidara, inventando castigos para su yo incontrolable. Ni siquiera se molestó en imaginar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el Uchiha se metió en la casa. Aún estaba sentado en el escalón que ahora le pertenecía a él solo. Mientras esperaba, comenzó a ordenar sus pensamientos. Lo admitía; quería estar cerca de Obito. Era la única persona ahí a parte de él y últimamente había dejado de comportarse como un imbécil. El artista estaba haciendo lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho antes, darle al otro hombre una oportunidad. Para qué exactamente, aún no lo sabía.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose despertó la curiosidad de Deidara. El moreno salió afuera, deteniéndose frente al artista sin hacer nada más que quedarse ahí de pie mirándolo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el rubio.

Obito respiró hondo.

—Podría estar sintiendo algo por ti.

Su mandíbula cayó por su propio peso. Tenía que admitir que ya había pensado en eso antes, pero eso era demasiado directo.

—¿A-algo como qué, um?

—Yo... Esto... —la escena habría sido divertida si no se tratase de un asunto tan serio. El Uchiha superviviente parecía haberse enredado en sus propias palabras, perdido en lo que quiera que fuera que quería decir. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella—. Atracción.

Logró decir al fin. Deidara, habiendo oído esa declaración varias otras veces en su vida, ladeó la cabeza, dejándola caer en su propio hombro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Obito sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Ver el color del que se había vuelto su cara era entretenido. Pero era algo que el terrorista no había esperado. Cuando contestaban a esa pregunta, otros hombres generalmente decían "Estás para comerte" o "Me gusta tu carisma". Quizá por eso jamás había tenido una relación seria, pensándolo bien.

Todos esos nuevos sentimientos parecían estar desgarrando su pecho. Esta persona a la que a penas conocía parecía ir en serio por él, tanto, de hecho, que estaba actuando como un adolescente tímido a pesar de ser un hombre de treinta años de edad. Jamás conoció a nadie así en el tiempo que pasó en el mundo real. ¿Por qué sentía el Uchiha, "atracción" hacia él, como él lo diría? ¿Había si quiera una explicación para ese hecho? Deidara no lo sabía, y tampoco sabía demasiado sobre el amor. Lo único que tenía claro era una cosa: tenía más de una razón para seguir adelante.

—Demuéstralo, um.

Deidara casi se avergonzó de lo inseguro que sonó. Haciéndole caso, Obito se inclinó hacia él, una mano deslizándose tras su cuello, la otra en su hombro, su rotro cada vez más cerca del suyo.

El artista quería hacer explotar algo, sólo para expresar sus sensaciones actuales. Estaba cerca, más cerca que nunca; se estaban besando, el tiempo parecía pasar increíblemente rápido. Deidara no podía ir al ritmo de los acontecimientos, esos labios ligeramente ásperos sobre los suyos, sus manos frías acariciando su cuello, clavícula y hombros... Sus brazos inconscientemente rodearon a Obito, sus dedos perdidos en sus mechones negros como las plumas de un cuervo, forzando al otro hombre a continuar. Fue una explosión, una explosión de sentimientos reprimidos en el interior de ambos por demasiado tiempo. Todo cobró sentido para el rubio en ese momento, cada reacción salida de la nada en el pasado, la manera en la que se sonrojaba, la vergüenza que sentía... Obito introdujo la lengua en la boca de Deidara, quien dejó escapar un gemido haciéndole sentir tímido por un momento, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó demasiado. La torpeza social anterior de la que hacía alarde el Uchiha se había transformado en una especie de ávida lujuria, dándole determinación para estrechar al rubio entre sus brazos más fuerte, sin parar de besarlo ni un instante. Devoró la boca del otro hombre como alguien que se ha perdido en el desierto y acaba de encontrar agua.

—Deidara —murmuró en el momento en que ambos pararon para respirar—. Deidara... Deidara...

Era su mantra ahora. Sabía que sonaba como un idiota, no teniendo nada más que decir, pero había perdido el control sobre sus actos, lo cual le habría ayudado a expresarse mejor.

Aunque los demás hombres normalmente le susurraban algo sensual llegado ese punto, al artista no le importó la diferencia en absoluto. Todo estaba bien si se trataba de Obito.

—Vayamos a la habitación, um —Dijo Deidara cuando sus labios se separaron otra vez. Sus mejillas enrojecidas, sin tener tiempo para pensar por qué se estaba sonrojando por algo que siempre había dicho desvergonzadamente en los pubs.

Su sesión de besuqueo fue interrumpida por la mirada que Obito le dedicó a Deidara cuando ya estaban en el polvoriento futón individual.

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con un hombre?

Ahí vino la incómoda pregunta del rubio.

—En realidad no.

—Haz lo que yo te diga —susurró Deidara sensualmente en su oído.

Al moreno no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces y ayudó al otro a quitarse la túnica y los pantalones. Cuando la ropa interior fue retirada tembién, el artista pudo sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Ese momento siempre le había provocado algo de ansiedad, pues había sido confundido por una mujer antes. Sí, era su culpa por fijarse en idiotas, pero la decepción o el asco en sus caras cuando notaban que era un hombre era una de las peores cosas en su vida. Bueno, Obito no parecía creer que fuera una mujer, pero aún así... El hombre había estado enamorado de una chica toda su vida. ¿No le decepcionarían las vistas?

Su tren de pensamientos fue olvidado cuando Obito comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la mandíbula, los cuales iban bajando mientras sus manos acariciaban el torso y los costados del artista. Parecía estar en celo o haber perdido la razón. Todos sus movimientos eran rápidos, mordiendo y tocando cuanto podía frenéticamente. Alzó la cabeza, tomando aire de repente.

—Eres tan hermoso... —y luego se aproximó a él para besarlo de nuevo en los labios.

No creía poder saciarse de él, pero Deidara tampoco podía, el cual estaba boca arriba con el otro hombre encima. No estaba seguro al cien por cien si debería reprimir sus gemidos o no; aún no se había abierto a él del todo, pues Obito le estaba intimidando un poco. Era divertido en realidad, pues aunque estuviera tratando de aparentar lo contrario, el moreno tenía una obvia falta de experiencia. Mientras el Uchiha iba bajando la ubicación de sus besos, Deidara se metió en la boca dos dedos, y luego los presionó contra su propia entrada. Cerró los ojos, gimiendo. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, el otro lo estaba observando atentamente, con una expresión interrogativa.

—¿Me permites...? —las palabras fueron susurradas con suavidad, como si Obito estuviera evitando hablar más alto de la cuenta, arrastrado por sus propias sensaciones (a Deidara le alivió saber que no era el único afectado por el asunto). ¿Cómo se supone que terminaba esa frase? A ninguno de los dos le importó; se entendieron el uno al otro perfectamente de todos modos. El rubio tomó la mano del ex enmascarado y la cubrió de saliva usando la boca en su mano izquierda. Después de eso, retiró sus dedos.

El Uchiha introdujo los suyos en el interior de su antiguo compañero, incapaz de controlar la fuerza que usaba para tal movimiento. El artista se lamentó bajo él.

—Lo siento. ¿Te he hecho daño? —se disculpó inmediatamente, nervioso; no había hecho nada así antes.

—No... ¡Ah! Sigue, um.

Obito siguió con su labor, pronto comprendió que el propósito del acto era ensanchar la zona. No pudo evitar sonreír; no por sadismo. Simplemente, le alegraba poder hacer eso, poder amar a la persona adecuada en el momento adecuado. Alguien que estaba ahí, y al que podía besar y tocar.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —dijo el artista jadeando, el sonrojo extendiéndose en sus facciones alteradas. Dios, Obito jamás pensó que un día vería a su "senpai" en tal situación.

—No me estaba riendo —aclaró, tomándolo de la barbilla y robándole otro beso mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos. Sin embargo, paró cuando Deidara murmuró con voz inestable:

—¡H-hey, no hagas que me corra en la preparación, um!

Y cierto era, que ya había comenzado a derramar algo de líquido preseminal. El moreno tuvo que superar con rapidez la opinión que tenía de sí mismo, como alguien que fastidia siempre las cosas de la peor manera posible, y retiró los dedos.

—Y quítate la ropa —agregó a su frase anterior.

Con la pasión del momento, a Obito se le había olvidado desvestirse, y sólo ahora que él lo mencionaba se daba cuenta lo apretado que se sentía su pantalón, y rápidamente remedió eso, imitando la desnudez de su compañero. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando a su propio órgano sexual como un estúpido, al liberarlo. Jamás estuvo tan duro antes, ni una vez en su vida. Nervios, pasión y curiosidad contribuían a su deseo. Juro que, si por alguna remota coincidencia, tenía otra vez la posibilidad de tener sexo con alguien, escogería a Deidara un millón de veces sobre cualquiera. Nadie más lo hacía sentir así. Y ni siquiera habían llegado a la mejor parte.

El moreno ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando sintió algo húmedo envolver su erección. El rubio estaba lamiendo con gran habilidad su aparato para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, en un movimiento de vaivén. Obito estaba jadeando pesadamente. Aquello era malo; se correría sin remedio si tenía que mirar sus labios aldededor de su miembro, si su mirada encontrase aquellos ojos azules, brillando de deseo, si tenía que sentir la lengua de Deidara trabajar en su punta, para luego recorrer el resto de la longitud hasta la base, y luego hasta la punta de nuevo...

—D-detente —le ordenó avergonzado.

Empujó al artista para recostarlo de nuevo, quedando en la posición en la que estaban anteriormente.

El rubio separó bien las piernas, sus caderas en un movimiento ascendente, buscando la fricción que el otro le estaba negando. No tenían nada más que decirse en aquella situación; y después de que el Uchiha se recomponiera interiormente, comenzó a adentrarse en el interior del artista, lentamente.

Deidara gimió en voz alta, provocando tensión en la mente de Obito; tensión entre su deseo de no lastimarlo y su deseo de estar finalmente encajado en él. El artista trataba de ajustarse lo mejor que podía, pero ¿cuándo era la última vez que había hecho algo así? Al menos, se consolaba pensando que el Uchiha estaba sufriendo más que él, debido a su desesperación por comenzar a moverse. El rubio sintió que el dolor desaparecía, su aliento pesado cesando poco a poco.

—Ya estoy listo, um.

Aparentemente, Obito no sabía realmente lo que aquello implicaba. Deidara rió un poco y rodeó el cuello del otro hombre con sus brazos, atrayéndolo a él hasta que pudo susurrar junto a su oído.

—Hazme tuyo.

Y así lo hizo. Pronto alcanzó un ritmo muy rápido, ambos jadeando, anhelando el orgasmo. El Uchiha se preguntó exactamente qué es lo que estaban haciendo, no había tenido tiempo para racionalizar demasiado el ritmo de los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. En el mundo ninja la gente se refería a eso como "coger", pero para él caía más bien dentro de la categoría de hacer el amor. Se preguntó si Deidara se sentía igual, profiriendo sonidos carentes de significado bajo su cuerpo. Cada una de sus embestidas provocándole un gemido, parecía estar disfrutándolo, o eso le pareció. Obito siguió bombeando en el interior del otro hombre, echándose sobre él poco a poco. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para fundirse en un solo ser, dos piezas de la misma maquinaria.

Perdieron la noción de cual de los dos se corrió antes. Deidara estaba gritando algo que ninguna de sus mentes ofuscadas pudo recordar.

La cara del artista recobró la compostura sorprendentemente pronto, tomando una toalla que había aparecido de la nada para limpiar el sudor y los restos resultantes de aquel acto. El más alto se incorporó para sentarse, aún un poco mareado, pero su pareja lo atrajo de nuevo hacia abajo para robarle un beso más.

—He estado tan solo... —dijo Obito en silencio.

—Yo también, um.

El cielo parecía haber clareado, de algún modo, como un amanecer tras una noche demasiado larga. Ambos hombres mirando a la nada, algo cansados por el sexo. Más tonos parecían haber aparecido en el Tsukuyomi, y los contornos de las cosas parecían menos marcados. Los colores se difuminaban y se mezclaban los unos con los otros, dándole a la madera una atmósfera artística. Parecía como un mundo completamente diferente.

—Ojalá pudiera quedarme así para siempre —dijo el Uchiha.

Sus facciones estrictas se habían suavizado.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —el rubio preguntó, su voz alarmada.

—Yo aún estoy vivo. Y el tiempo transcurre en el mundo real. Con lentitud, pero lo hace.

—¿¡Entonces eso significa que vas a irte!?

Deidara se quedó muy quieto, evidentemente entristecido. Obito ahora se arrepentía de haber sacado el tema, pero sintió como que debía explicarlo llegado a ese punto.

—Si alguien me saca de mi estado de meditación, me sacará de aquí. Pero, hasta entonces, tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Para qué? —Deidara se preguntó si esa impaciencia repentina sería una influencia remota de Sasori. El otro hombre lo atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Cálmate. Hay algunos sitios a los que quiero llevarte.

El rubio abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de nuevo. El otro estaba en lo cierto; no tenía caso precipitar las cosas. Tendría que lidiar con la ambigüedad de aquel mundo. Jamás estaría seguro de nada, después de todo.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Ya solo quedan tres más (este y dos más) para alcanzar el ritmo de la historia. Después de eso, las actualizaciones serán conforme se publique en inglés. Gracias por apoyar esta traducción.**

* * *

Obito podrá haber hecho muchas cosas malas en su vida, pero algo que jamás haría era romper una promesa. Principalmente, porque eso era lo que Kakashi había hecho al no proteger a Rin y sabía cuánto daño causaba. Así que, cuando le dijo a Deidara que iba a enseñarle algo increíble, es que iba a hacerlo.

Lo único que esperaba, no obstante, era que el rubio no hubiera perdido el interés aún, pues ya habían caminado un buen trecho, muy lejos de la casa, el bosque, la mina o cualquier punto de referencia conocido. Pero el Uchiha sabía a dónde les llevaría aquel camino; era su mundo interior, después de todo.

—¿Estás cansado? —dijo volteándose para mirar al otro hombre (aún no sabía si debía referirse a él como su pareja).

—¡No sería un ninja si perdiera el aliento después de caminar un poco, hm! —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, un poco ofendido.

—Nah, no podría saberlo, últimamente has estado durmiendo un montón...

—Estoy bien ¿vale? —lo regañó el artista bromeando.

Los pensamientos del Uchiha comenzaron a divagar, perdiéndose tiempo atrás cuando ambos estaban vivos en el mundo humano. Caminarían exactamente así, a excepción de que él hablaría sin parar tras su acto de Tobi, cabreando a Deidara. Se preguntó si el silencio era bueno, si el artista se habría aburrido de él ya. Ninguno de los dos hombres era hablador por naturaleza, pero así no es como se comportaba una pareja de enamorados. Obito sabía lo que se suponía que debían hacer. Se supone que debían abrazarse, bromear, besarse, hablar de tonterías y olvidarse de las cosas tristes. ¿Era si quiera posible en aquel lugar? ¿Qué clase de amor tan trastornado era ese? Para empezar, no veía ningún balance en su relación. Uno de los dos siempre había estado por encima del otro, y la posición rotaba, y rotaba, y rotaba... Era un ciclo interminable de cambio. Deidara lo había mandoneado durante su tiempo en vida. Obito lo había maltratado psicológicamente tras su aparición en el Tsukuyomi y causado daño físico también, sólo para dominarlo durante el acto sexual. Desde fuera, sonaría como que él controlaba todo, pero al final, todo lo que hacía estaba altamente influenciado por Deidara. En resumen, jamás habían sido iguales.

Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco mientras ese detalle lo hacía bajar de las nubes, volver a poner los pies en la tierra. Quizá Deidara no estaba nada contento con lo que estaba pasando, quizá era él quien lo había arrastrado en el torbellino de sus incontrolables emociones. Había sido la primera vez que Obito se confesaba abiertamente (siempre se arrepintió de no habérselo dicho a Rin en su día), y estaba feliz por haber sido correspondido, pero no había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos del artista al tratar, paradójicamente, de amarlo.

En los primeros días de Akatsuki, cuando iba con Zetsu, se tomó su tiempo para observar a los demás miembros, así que había asistido a Deidara y Sasori a veces cuando eran compañeros. Ambos se detestaban claramente, o al menos, eso es lo que él pensó, pues se pasaban el día intentando cortarse la cabeza el uno al otro. Eso fue lo que le hizo a Tobi pensar que había algo más entre ellos de lo que parecía. Incluso si era furia, se sentía viva, mientras que el vínculo entre él y Deidara estaba muerto, en un mundo muerto, uno de ellos muerto y el otro a punto de morir.

Lo último que quería era hacer a Deidara sufrir. Y que el peso del amor que le había tirado encima lo aplastase y se volviera insoportable pronto. No. ¡De ninguna manera iba a permitir eso! Iba a terminar las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que el otro comenzase a odiarlo.

—Pareces muy concentrado en algo, um —afirmó el rubio tras haber estado observando a Obito por unos segundos.

—¿Crees que... —comenzó a decir el Uchiha, parando en mitad de la frase para sopesar cual sería la mejor forma de acabarla—. ...el amor también es efímero?

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —dijo Deidara frunciendo el ceño.

—Sólo estoy... Tratando de comprender tu arte, eso es.

Fue duro decir aquellas palabras. Una mentira, una fea pero halagadora mentira. Por supuesto, estaba interesado en el tema, pero esa pregunta no iba sobre arte. El terrorista sonrió genuinamente, sin ni siquiera sospecharlo.

—El amor es más bien para idiotas, incluso teniendo que admitir que eso en estos momentos me convierte a mí en uno. Una explosión deja un sentimiento de grandeza en el corazón, pero la persona a la que amas muriendo, no, eso definitivamente no.

—Pero me hiciste pasar por eso.

—Pfft, ni siquiera sentías nada por mí por aquel entonces.

—Quién sabe; tal vez, lo hiciera inconscientemente.

Mientras tanto, el paisaje boscoso a su alrededor comenzó a ganar frondosidad. Los árboles eran distintos también: seguían siendo oscuros pero a la vez cristalinos, como si estuvieran hechos de obsidiana. Cuanto más avanzaban, más parecían adentrarse en el lío de ramas geométricas que a penas se distinguían de la oscuridad creada por las sombras de los árboles.

Al otro lado del bosque había un valle poco profundo, cuyo fin se perdía en el horizonte, lo cual indicaba lo inmenso que era. Había algunas rocas con una textura esponjosa en lugares al azar.

—Ummm... ¿Obito?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienen algún significado los lugares en tu cabeza?

—Supongo, aunque, no consigo descifrar el significado de todos ellos. El hacerlo me pondría en perfecta sintonía con mi mundo interior. Lo cual equivale a la iluminación.

—Preguntaba porque realmente quiero saber lo que reprsenta este lugar, um.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué, Obito se dio cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Deidara: como si no supiera si admirarse o extrañarse al ver el valle. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el tamaño del mismo. Se quedó mirando el horizonte neblinoso y después miró al suelo y se arrodilló. El otro se acercó a él en silencio, observando lo que hacía. Una mano provista de boca agarró una de las piedras negras, soltándola rápidamente a la vez que un "¡Agh!" de sorpresa dejaba sus labios.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Obito arrodillándose junto a él.

Como respuesta, el artista tomó el objeto ante él. La piedra había parecido completamente normal a lo lejos, pero mirando de cerca, los dos se dieron cuenta que había pequeñas caras cinceladas en ella, una cantidad sin fin de expresiones deformes de agonía y horror. Deidara revisó más rocas, y se dio cuenta que todas tenían el mismo patrón.

—¡M-me dijiste que me ibas a enseñar algo hermoso, pero esto da escalofríos, um!

—Lo siento, jamás me di cuenta de ese detalle... —el moreno se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una mano, en un intento de deshacer la tensión creada.

—¿No te das cuenta que este es tu propio subconsciente? ¿Exactamente cuánta conciencia de ti mismo tienes? ¡Yo, que nunca he estado aquí, me he dado cuenta de algo antes que tú, por dios!

A Obito le tomó por sorpresa la franqueza de su compañero, en respuesta le sonrió como queriendo decirle "No puedo evitarlo". A veces tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que Deidara no era una chica, y que por tanto no iba a ser angelical y comprensivo con él. Comenzaron el camino de vuelta, "Tobi" siguiendo a su "Senpai".

* * *

—Planeo crear un nuevo mundo.

—¿QUÉ?

Tras la breve explicación de detalles, Obito explicó cual era su propósito final, sin esperar la confusión por parte del rubio. Estaban en la casa otra vez; Deidara decidió que prefería quedarse ahí un tiempo antes de ir a más excursiones locas. Un pensamiento apareció en su mente cuando estaban en la sala principal, precisamente, algo que el otro había mencionado ya, algo sobre un plan. El ex enmascarado le explicó el concepto, y hasta ahí todo tenía sentido. Madara. Jutsus de ojos. Sharingan. Más jutsus de ojos. Drama Uchiha. Diez colas. Pero la razón detrás de todo eso era algo absurdo.

—¿A qué te refieres con "mundo nuevo"?

—Pues es precisamente eso —dijo Obito encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. No estoy complacido con la morbosidad y la arbitrariedad del Mundo Humano, así que voy a sustituirlo por algo mejor. Un lugar donde no haya dolor. Donde nadie tenga que morir como ella lo hizo.

Las pupilas de Deidara se contrajeron, mirando fijamente al otro, negándose a creer lo que escuchaba.

—Estás... ¡Estás completamente mal de la cabeza, um!

—¡No es imposible, no con el nivel en cuanto a técnicas que he alcanzado! ¡He estado trabajando en esto tanto tiempo, estoy tan cerca que podría agarrarlo si extendiera el brazo! —dijo Obito, agarrando a Deidara de los hombros con entusiasmo.

—¡Eso es, trata de extender el brazo y lo único que agarrarás será el aire, um! —dijo el rubio con amargura.

—¿¡Qué pasa contigo, Deidara!? ¿Te das cuenta que vas a estar vivo de nuevo? ¡Sólo queda un poco más! ¡El plan casi está completo!

—Estoy... muerto... —la expresión del artista cambió de repente.

—Con mi poder, podre resucitar a quien yo quiera —Obito sonrió reconfortantemente.

Parecía una persona completamente distinta. Deidara jamás había visto tanta esperanza y alegría en su cara. Como si, tras todo lo que había pasado, la única cosa positiva a la que se aferraba era esta utópica idea suya. Y después, otra conexión se estableció en su cabeza, tomando en cuenta otras cosas que le había contado.

—Tú... La razón por la que quieres hacer esto es...

—Espera, no te escandalices todavía, lo tengo ya todo atado, te puedo asegurar que va a fun-

Mientras decía eso, Obito había movido su mano, para acariciar su rostro. Pero Deidara la rechazó de un golpe con la suya.

—Estás tratando de resucitar a Rin, ¿me equivoco?


	11. Chapter 11

—Estás tratando de resucitar a Rin, ¿me equivoco?

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento, incluyendo la respiración de Obito. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar la situación, ya estaba sintiendo la ansiedad comenzar a invadirlo. Trató de formar una frase coherente en su cabeza, pero cuanto más la pensaba, más absurda sonaba.

 _"Sí, eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, pero..."_ ¿qué debería decir tras ese pero? ¿Que todo va a ir bien porque nadie iba a sentir celos en un mundo perfecto? Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa, sus sentimientos por Deidara eran serios y esa era probablemente una de las razones por las que la situación le dolía tanto.

Obito no se atrevía a mirar al otro hombre a los ojos. En su lugar, fijó su vista en el suelo, dándose cuenta sin pretenderlo que su mano estaba temblando. Deidara por otra parte, permanecía inmutable, como una estatua.

La quietud fue interrumpida por un estruendo. Ambos ninjas se giraron en la dirección del sonido. Lo que quiera que fuera, estaba acercándose más y más con cada segundo. Deidara -a pesar del shock- fue el más rápido en reaccionar, levantándose y corriendo hacia la puerta. El Uchiha lo siguió un instante después.

—¿Qué es eso? —gritó Deidara, el sonido amortiguando su voz. Podía ver cómo una gran grieta en el suelo iba separando la tierra en dos, por lo que parecía ser un abismo sin fondo. Trozos de suelo y árboles negros se precipitaron por la hendidura que se volvía más y más ancha. El mundo entero temblaba.

—¡OBITO, ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? —preguntó de nuevo el rubio al no recibir respuesta del otro hombre.

—¡NO TENGO NI IDEA!

Y después, de repente, la pieza de terreno en la que estaban comenzó a temblar más fuerte, haciéndolos perder el equilibrio. Deidara se golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza contra el suelo, desmayándose.

.

.

.

Obito abrió los ojos. Estaba cubierto de un sudor frío, sentado en una caverna. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí exactamente? Sentía un dolor palpitante en la cabeza y su sentido de la realidad aún no se había normalizado. Observando los alrededores, comenzó a reconocerlos. Cierto, había ido ahí hace mucho tiempo... ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? Peleó contra los secuaces de Danzo... Pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? ¿Fue ayer o hace una semana? ¿En qué fase del plan estaban ya? ¿Cuál era el lugar en el que debía encontrarse con Kabuto? Una tras otra, fue recordando todas las respuestas. Había estado meditando. La última vez que luchó había sido semanas atrás. Se supone que debía encontrarse con Kabuto ahí para que le reportara cómo estaba yendo el edo tensei. Aún así, sintió como si algo faltase.

Como era de esperar, la figura ataviada en una túnica perteneciente al ex siervo de Orochimaru avanzó hacia él desde la oscuridad.

—Te veías como si algo estuviese saliendo mal en el Tsukuyomi, así que traté de despertarte. Mis disculpas, lo hice con la intención de no demorar nuestros planes.

Obito se volteó hacia él. No debería haber bajado la guardia cerca del tipo. A pesar de los intentos de Kabuto de probarse a él, aún no se había ganado su confianza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?

—Oh, una cantidad excepcional de tiempo. Más de diez minutos. ¿Debería estar al corriente de algún posible cambio en nuestros planes? ¿Pasó algo inesperado? —susurró Kabuto.

Se había arrodillado frente a Obito, para que sus ojos quedasen a la misma altura.

El pulso del moreno se disparó. Sabía lo artero que podía llegar a ser su "aliado" y cómo tratar de sonar suspicaz a cada momento era parte de su táctica, pero aún así, tenía miedo de que supiera algo. El qué exactamente, no conseguía determinarlo. ¿Su identidad? ¿El hecho de que no estaba cien por cien seguro que el Tsukuyomi Infinito fuera a funcionar? Se estaba volviendo paranoico.

—No deberíamos perder más tiempo entonces —dijo Obito, para dejar el tema atrás— ¿Pudiste ejecutar el edo tensei en los individuos que te pedí?

—En efecto, aunque no sin ciertas dificultades, los miembros de Akatsuki reanimados están listos para ser usados. Los podré invocar siempre que yo quiera.

—¿Dificultades?

El enmascarado frunció el ceño, gesto que no le fue posible ver al otro.

—Si se me permite pedirte un favor, te agradecería que la próxima vez me avises cuando un alma ya haya sido reencarnada con anterioridad. Es extenuante para un alma pasar por el edo tensei una vez, no digamos dos, hace que un segundo intento ralentice el tiempo de invocación.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Nadie más conocía sobre esa técnica tras la muerte de los miembros de Akatsuki —comentó Obito, tratando de ocultar la notable confusión de su tono.

Se levantó de repente, dando un salto hacia el otro hombre que, por alguna extraña razón, no se resistió al ataque. El Uchiha atrapó a Kabuto contra la pared de piedra apoyando sendas manos en sus hombros.

—¿A qué se debe esta agresión tan repentina? —preguntó el hombre serpiente con una extraña indiferencia en su ademán.

—Crees que estoy tratando de jugártela, ¿no? —siseó Obito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Deidara se despertó poco a poco. Tenía un sentimiento de deja-vu. O, mejor dicho, estaba acostumbrándose a perder el conocimiento y despertarse en lugares raros. Como siempre, estaba una vez más en un lugar completamente desconocido. Recordaba casi haber tenido una discusión con Obito cuando el Tsukuyomi comenzó a desmoronarse y después su visión se volvió negra y cayó debido al terremoto.

Estaba completamente negro a su alrededor, con tan sólo unas pequeñas luces que provenían de algún lugar en la distancia. El sitio era algo así como un túnel subterráneo. Estaba lo suficientemente vacío para que Deidara se diera cuenta que era otra parte de la dimensión paralela en la que había acabado. Aunque tenía como una sensación diferente a la cueva en la que ya había estado. Se levantó del suelo, tratando de discernir en qué parte del Tsukuyomi se encontraba.

Mientras caminaba por pasadizos sin un rumbo determinado, comenzó a preguntarse sobre Obito. Estaba demasiado desorientado para enojarse con él, pero eso no le permitió ahondar en el asunto del plan. Aunque doliera, entendía parcialmente la perspectiva del Uchiha; después de todo, él ni siquiera era el verdadero Deidara. ¿Era él en realidad una razón lo suficientemente buena para que Obito abandonase un plan en el que había trabajado tanto tiempo?

Sus ojos se estaban poco a poco ajustando a la oscuridad. Ahora podía darse cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor: los muros cubiertos por pequeñas colonias de alguna especie de hongo o musgo. Las diminutas formas de vida brillaban en la oscuridad con una luz azul que no era demasiado útil para alumbrar el pasadizo entero, pero que era suficiente para orientarse un poco. Deidara trató de tocarlas, pero estaban recubiertas de baba. A veces se sentía como una niña pequeña en lugar de un ninja, pero aún así, prefería no entrar en contacto otra vez con cosas asquerosas si podía evitarlo. Además, podían ser venenosos.

Sabía lo que se supone que debía hacer; tratar de buscar una salida de algún modo y buscar a Obito. Aún así, no se atrevía a gritar su nombre. Aún estaba resentido con él y estaba completamente seguro que no quería ver su cara en ese momento. Deidara comenzó a apretar los puños inconscientemente, enojándose más a sí mismo con sus propios pensamientos sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Sí, querer seguir adelante con el plan era una reacción humana. Era normal. Pero no quería que Obito tuviera una reacción normal cuando se tratase de él: quería que fuera valiente, quería que fuera por él más lejos que por el resto de personas. Si el ex enmascarado de verdad lo amase, sus sentimientos serían incondicionales y estaría dispuesto a dejar atrás sus delirios infantiles por él.

¿Qué clase de plan era ese de todos modos? ¿Cómo iba a crear "un nuevo mundo"? ¿Era eso si quiera posible? Deidara pateó un poco de musgo, haciendo que briznas de luz azulada se desperdigaran por el lugar antes de extinguirse. Cualquiera con una escala de valores normal habría escogido un mundo real sobre uno de fantasía. Y después, se dio cuenta repentinamente de algo. Sí, pero él, estaba en un plano metafísico también. Volver a él tampoco era la decisión más realista.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—No, no creo que estés tratando de jugármela —dijo Kabuto con dificultad, pues la mano del otro hombre estaba agarrando su cuello, apretando más y más, bloqueando su tráquea—. Estoy completamente seguro de ello.

—¿Te importaría explicarte?

Obito aproximó su rostro al de él.

—Sabes de sobra que un segundo intento de edo tensei lleva días. Imagino que el plan no es tan urgente si puedes permitirte el retrasarlo tanto sin ni siquiera avisarme de antemano.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Kabuto. ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Cual de ellos ya había sido reencarnado? —preguntó el moreno, subiendo el volumen de su voz.

—Espera... Sí, ya sé. El chico de las bombas de Iwagakure, Deidara. El discípulo de Onoki. ¿Te suena familiar?

Obito soltó a Kabuto debido a un repentino dolor de cabeza. Se masajeó la sien tras la máscara, tratando de aliviar el dolor palpitante. Los recuerdos estaban volviendo a él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finalmente, Deidara llegó a un lugar que se veía distinto. Era un pequeño arroyo, generado por un manantial en un muro. El pasillo natural era más ancho junto al cauce que continaba en una dirección, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. El terrorista estaba tratando desesperadamente de buscar una salida a la superficie, pero no importaba cuánto lo intentase, tan sólo conseguía adentrarse más y más en el suelo. Se dio cuenta que debió haber caído en el abismo durante el terremoto; su integridad corporal sólo podía ser explicada por las extrañas leyes físicas del Tsukuyomi.

De todos modos, su prioridad era encontrar a Obito. Cualquiera que fuera su opinión sobre el Uchiha, necesitaba su ayuda para orientarse. Decidió que caminaría junto al arroyo pues era el único componente reconocible del entorno. Deidara comenzó a sentir aquel repentino cansancio que ya lo había pillado con la guardia baja tantas otras veces. Se sentó en una roca mirando el agua fluir.

Sintió como si su cabeza se estuviera volviendo más y más pesada, pero tenía que evitar quedarse dormido a toda costa. Estaba nervioso sobre lo que iría a suceder y comenzó a preguntarse si su salud mental estaba intacta. Puede que se estuviera volviendo loco y la mitad de las cosas que veía eran producto de su imaginación. Deidara trató de masajear su frente, pero le costó más de lo que pensó en su condición actual. Al hacerlo, pudo verse la mano, y se sobresaltó.

¿Transparente?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Eso es imposible. Murió justo antes de Konan. Casi quedo atrapado en su técnica —susurró Obito, incrédulo.

Trató de aferrarse a la realidad y continuar su diálogo con Kabuto, pero cientos de imágenes aparecieron de repente en su cabeza de la nada, haciéndolo sentir como si le fuera a explotar. Eran imágenes muy vagas de él y Deidara peleando, después hablando. Despues, cosas más extrañas incluso. Casi se sentía como si fueran detalles inconexos de un sueño. El Uchiha los percibió como memorias, pero no podía asegurar en qué momento de su vida habían ocurrido.

Kabuto sonreía a sus espaldas; Obito ni siquiera necesitaba voltearse para saberlo. El hombre serpiente lo había pillado en un momento de extrema debilidad que le daba la ventaja en su pequeño juego de poder.

—Oh sí, el asunto con Deidara... Muy interesante... ¡Una mera anécdota en la visión global de nuestro plan, pero vaya si no es una verdaderamente peculiar! —dijo Kabuto, divagando.

—No sé nada sobre eso —dijo el otro a la defensiva, tratando de enterrar el tema.

—¿Sabes qué más es interesante? —Su cómplice en el crimen rió, sin querer dar el tema por zanjado—. Que, los únicos que saben sobre el edo tensei y están vivos en estos momentos somos tú y yo.

El corazón del Uchiha dio un vuelco.

—Así que, considerando que no fui yo quien revivió a Deidara, me pregunto, ¿quién lo haría?

* * *

 **Estamos a punto de ponernos al día con lo que hay publicado, y tras el siguiente capítulo, ya estaremos a la paz con la versión inglesa del fic. Gracias de nuevopor el apoyo a esta historia, por sus comentarios y favoritos. Necesitamos más Tobidei en el fandom :D**


	12. Chapter 12

La atmósfera del día podría describirse con precisión como "la calma antes de la tormenta". Obito se sentó en la rama de un árbol, a descansar antes del comienzo de las batallas por venir. Konoha estaba movilizando sus fuerzas -un pequeño grupo al menos- mientras Kabuto había ido a por los Zetsus y resucitado a los miembros de Akatsuki. Sin embargo, deseó haber prestado más atención a las maniobras tácticas en su momento. Su última visita al Tsukuyomi le había pasado factura, imágenes desubicadas fluían libremente por su cabeza, haciéndole cuestionar la precisión global de su propia memoria.

Pero por encima de todo, se preguntaba qué era lo que Deidara tenía que ver con todo. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no mentirse a sí mismo y admitir que algo raro estaba ocurriendo con el ninja de Iwa. No era la primera vez que Obito se sentía así con respecto a él; veía sus primeros entrenamientos con Sasori, algunos fragmentos de ambos tras ser compañeros, sus patrones de comportamiento... Sabía sobre su contexto además de ser sorprendentemente joven y talentoso. Ahí había gato encerrado. Lo que más desconcertaba al Uchiha de todo el asunto eran sus aparentes fantasías sexuales sobre Deidara. Era como si desde siempre hubiese estado pensando en hacerle ciertas cosas, incluso desde antes de ser compañeros, porque tenía ese sentimiento de deja-vu sobre las imágenes en su cabeza. Y aún así, no recordaba haberlas imaginado.

Al sentir una fuente de chakra aproximarse, dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y abrió los ojos. Era Kabuto, y tener que lidiar con él en ese momento lo sumió en un ligero estado de irritación. Aún así, era algo que debía hacer.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Obito saltó del árbol y siguió a su aliado sin contestarle. Llegaron al lugar de la reunión en seguida, todas las entidades luchadoras que habían invocado se estaban agrupando ahí tras una serie de batallas previas. Caras familiares. Excepto por los globos oculares negros y las grietas en su piel, confirmando su estado como muertos vivientes.

Hubiese estado mintiendo si dijera que Obito no sintió remordimientos al verlos. Naturalmente, todos ellos ignoraban el hecho de que básicamente él los había empujado hacia sus muertes sin saber si quiera su identidad real. Los miembros fallecidos de su organización actuaban como si hubieran estado vivos todo ese tiempo; bromeaban, conversaban y recurrían a sus aficiones habituales. De hecho, Deidara y Sasori estaban sumidos en una discusión sobre algo completamente banal. Verlos hizo sentir al Uchiha una amarga nostalgia, al saber que su esperanza de vida sólo se prolongaría por unas horas. Se sintió algo confundido al mirar a su antiguo compañero tras el desastre que se había armado en su cabeza y sus fantasías, pero en resumen, era un cambio interesante el verlo de nuevo con vida.

—... y te reemplazaron por un cabeza hueca llamado Tobi —oyó a Deidara decir.

Obito decidió acercarse a ellos unos pasos, pensando lo divertido que sería que el rubio se diera cuenta que aquel de quien había estado hablando mal se encontraba justo a su lado. Cuando el otro giró la cabeza en su dirección obsequiándolo con una mirada breve y confusa, él se acordó que tanto su máscara como su traje eran distintos y que no iba a ser reconocido. Aún así, le pareció que Deidara tal vez había pensado en la posibilidad de que fuera él, teniendo en cuenta que había fruncido el ceño.

Los dos artistas siguieron conversando. Aún quedaban unas horas más antes de la siguiente pelea con Konoha, así que todo el mundo parecía estar tomándose su tiempo en las preparaciones. Kabuto lo había dicho antes: Usar la personalidad de los zombies era un factor positivo en la batalla, pero debían contrarrestar las dificultades ligadas a su personalidad con paciencia en lugar de esperar que les obedecieran sin más. Obito se sentó en una roca. No tenía planeado hablar con ninguno de los miembros de Akatsuki revividos; eso implicaba tener que explicarles que era en verdad Tobi, así como el giro de 180 grados que su personalidad había tomado. Un discurso muy largo, y que podría haberlos hecho cuestionarse el propósito de la batalla.

Lo que menos había esperado era que Deidara se le aproximase, él de entre todas las personas. Estupendo. Eso complicaría todo aún más.

—Me resultas terriblemente familiar, hm.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Eres el subordinado de Kabuto? —insistió.

Después de considerarlo un poco, Obito se dio cuenta que nada malo podría suceder.

—Su aliado —afirmó, girando su máscara blanca y negra hacia Deidara, que parecía cada vez más y más confundido. Quizá el diseño similar le recordaba a él. O... Podría ser el hecho de que era el único en Akatsuki que llevaba máscara, y que eso te hacía contradictoriamente más identificable.

—Un momento... ¿Tobi?

—Por favor, detente antes de que empieces a exigir explicaciones —dijo Obito dando un suspiro.

—Así que has decidido madurar mentalmente, ¿eh? —contestó Deidara en consecuencia.

—La guerra pasa factura a la gente.

El Uchiha sintió cómo su ánimo subía un poco; la misma espontaneidad y ganas de divertirse que lo empujaron a construir el personaje de Tobi. Iban a estar vivos sólo unas horas, por tanto nada de lo que dijera importaba; jugaría al juego pues. No les iba a explicar nada.

—Tienes razón; me gusta pelear, pero odio la guerra —continuó diciendo el rubio, tratando de iniciar una conversación casual—. No es fácil conseguir provisiones o comodidades. Tu familia es asesinada, pierdes a tus seres queridos. Y no hay nadie ahí que quiera ayudarte, hm.

Se giró hacia el otro hombre que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Has perdido alguna vez a un ser querido, Aliado de Kabuto?

Obito le dedicó una mirada suspicaz, que él no pudo ver debido a la máscara.

—¿Y qué si lo he hecho?

—Como ves, he tratado de formular mis propias hipótesis —dijo sonriendo—. Puesto que no eres el subordinado de Kabuto, entonces eso quiere decir que eres tan poderoso como él. Y aún así, ambos se han aliado, a pesar de que Kabuto es exigente, poco confiable y en general un idiota insufrible. Debe de haber una motivación muy fuerte para que tú te hayas aliado con él. Como la muerte de un ser querido por ejemplo, hm.

El pulso de Obito se aceleró al ver que la conversación había tomado un giro inesperado. Primeramente, tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que en la ficha de información sobre Deidara ponía que su inteligencia era sobresaliente. Pero aún así, le costaba de creer que había sacado una conclusión tan precisa sobre alguien de quien no sabía nada.

—Yo más bien lo llamaría desesperación —dijo el moreno.

—Bueno, no es algo que yo podría entender. Después de todo, no recuerdo a mi familia, y jamás tuve vínculos afectivos significantes. La última vez que traté de aconsejar a alguien al respecto, me dejaron bien claro que se trataba de un tema sensible... De una manera bastante violenta.

¿Dónde había oído el Uchiha eso antes? Por un segundo pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. Otro torrente de memorias comenzó a fluír, similar al que sufrió mientras hablaba con Kabuto. Deidara continuó.

—En qué mundo tan cruel nos ha tocado vivir, hm. Pero no será así por mucho tiempo ¿No? No tras la realización del plan.

—¿Sabes sobre el plan? —dijo Obito escandalizado.

El rubio apoyó la espalda en la roca en la que estaba sentado.

—Oh, tal vez.

—No tenía ni idea que Kabuto iba por ahí contándoselo a la gente. Tendré que reprenderlo por esto.

—No te preocupes, no fue él quien me contó.

De un salto, el ninja de Iwa subió a la roca y se sentó a su lado.

El más alto de los dos estaba intentando ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza. Desde que se había despertado de su meditación, sus memorias estaban desordenadas, como si se hubiera borrado un período de su vida; todo lo que no entendía parecía como una consecuencia de algún evento pasado que no conseguía recordar. Como si todo, de alguna manera, estuviera conectado a Deidara, y el Uchiha, no siendo idiota del todo, llegó a la conclusión de que había estado involucrado con él en algo que había olvidado. Dicho hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos segundos más tarde.

—¿Por qué llevas una máscara... Tobi?

—¿Por qué la gente lleva máscaras normalmente? —respondió con sarcasmo—. No quiero que me reconozcan.

—Hay cosas que no puedes esconder tras una, um.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Tu chakra, tus técnicas, tus gestos típicos.

Obito comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con la conversación. Sentía una enorme superioridad en cuanto a conocimientos de parte de Deidara y eso lo hizo ponerse a la defensiva y reaccionar con inmadurez. ¿Cuántos años le sacaba? ¿Diez? Y aún así, un adolescente se estaba burlando de él, un adolescente maníaco adicto a la violencia más concretamente.

—Tal vez más gente de la que tú crees te conoce, Aliado de Kabuto, hm —agregó Deidara.

En ese momento, Kabuto comenzó a llamar a los soldados, así pues el ninja de Iwa se fue, apoyándose en el hombro de Obito para incorporarse. Fue un gesto natural y carente de miedo, uno por el que el Uchiha habría dado puñetazos al otro hasta dejarlo en el suelo por atreverse a faltarle al respeto. No con él, sin embargo.

Lo dejó sin habla, sus manos temblando, su hombro ardiendo en el lugar donde había sido tocado. ¿Cómo no iba a conocer esa sensación? Esa mano lo había tocado ahí antes, esa mano se había agarrado a su nuca mientras lo besaba, acariciado su piel... Estaba profunda y desesperadamente enamorado de la persona que acababa de dejarlo para partir a una batalla donde muy posiblemente moriría. Su dolor de cabeza se acentuó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Deidara suspiró profundamente mientras volaba en su pájaro de arcilla, su cabello moviéndose libremente en el viento. Jamás le habían gustado las demostraciones de afecto exageradas; la guerra le había enseñado a mantener la compostura incluso cuando su vida se estuviera desmoronando. Fue igual la primera vez que Sasori murió: la noticia lo dejó insensible por la pérdida, incapaz de pensar con normalidad. Su reacción fue silenciosa, pero en su interior, se sentía como si una parte de su vida hubiera sido cercenada. No era que él hubiese sentido algo por Sasori; el de Iwa encontraba sus ideales artísticos altamente ridículos, y su personalidad insoportable. Pero el maestro titiritero de Akatsuki era inteligente, capaz y un gran artista, y lo más importante de todo, Deidara estaba acostumbrado a él.

El rubio miró a la reencarnación de Sasori, desplazándose a grandes saltos unos metros bajo él. Por mucho que le hubiera dolido perderlo, por muy contento que se sintiera de verlo otra vez, Deidara se esforzó por mantenerse apático por fuera.

Lo cual lo hizo cuestionar si Obito había estado fingiendo sus reacciones o realmente había perdido la memoria. En el momento en que reapareció en el mundo humano, cuando Kabuto insertó de nuevo su alma en la carcasa reencarnada de su cuerpo, su mente también estaba poco ágil, pero no le tomó demasiado para poner en orden en interior de su cabeza. No sólo recordaba todo lo que había pasado en el Tsukuyomi con gran detalle, también reconoció una sensación con la que estaba comenzando a familiarizarse; su alma siendo arrastrada de un plano existencial a otro. Era difícil de explicar con palabras. Para resumirlo solo en una, era desagradable. Lo último que el rubio recordaba del mundo interior de Obito fue cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a desmaterializarse, su visión a emborronarse y su ser entero siendo succionado a través de lo que él pensó era una brecha interdimensional.

Fue igual la primera vez que apareció en el Tsukuyomi, pensó. La segunda vez, sin embargo, fue capaz de resarrollar una especie de resistencia hacia deshacerse solo para ser reconstruído durante la transición. Era casi como si Deidara hubiera ganado algún tipo de control sobre su propio espíritu. Lo cual no se podía decir del maldito Uchiha, considerando que no era capaz si quiera de moverse dentro y fuera de su mundo espiritual sin sufrir pérdida de memoria. El artista suspiró. ¡Y él era el que quería reemplazar el mundo con otro nuevo!

Hablando del susodicho, ya prácticamente se había hecho a la idea que su relación con Obito estaba destinada al fracaso. Era lo más conveniente para todo el mundo si Deidara no se lo mencionaba; después de todo, él era el único que parecía recordar su idilio. Era como si no hubiera pasado nunca. Sentía amargura al respecto, eso era cierto. Pero eso era la vida real, no otra dimensión de fantasía. Tenía que pasar página.

Así que se encogió de hombros. Le mostró el puño cerrado a Sasori en un gesto motivador, y cuando llegaron, se lanzó a la batalla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Obito corría a máxima velocidad. Ocasionalmente, usaba su kamui para acortar distancias más rápido. Sabía que estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez, interrumpir una importante maniobra táctica, pero el asunto iba a tener un gran impacto emocional en él. De acuerdo a sus cálculos, afectaría a su capacidad de tomar decisiones si no arreglaba las complicaciones en cuanto a Deidara. O, para simplificar, sabía que no podría proceder con sus planes en su estado actual.

Ya estaba falto de aliento y cansado del sobreuso de chakra, y aún no había encontrado al terrorista. Su hubiera prestado atención a las divagaciones de Kabuto sobre ubicaciones...

De repente, oyó un estruendo unos kilómetros frente a él. La expresión de Obito se relajó. Se subió a la copa de un árbol de un par de saltos para ver qué era. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, otra bomba acababa de explotar justo en ese lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—¿Qué...?

Deidara cayó a un bloque de piedra con un grito de sorpresa.

Se recompuso rápido, poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo su túnica. Miró alrededor, confundido. El lugar estaba hecho de los mismos bloques de piedra.

—¿Qué rayos...? —murmuró en voz baja.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Obito, sentado a unos metros de él. Se había quitado la máscara y lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—No te preocupes, sólo serán unos segundos en tu vida actual.

El ninja de Iwa sonrió.

—Así que al fin has dejado de jugar jueguitos ¿eh? —dijo aproximándose al otro.

—Honestamente no recordé nada hasta ahora —contestó Obito en un tono neutral, casi desinteresado, pero no del todo.

—Debí significar mucho para ti entonces, hm.

Deidara se había detenido justo frente a él, mirando hacia abajo con rabia incluso con un poco de crueldad. Estaba a punto de estallar. Nadie tenía derecho a tratarlo así, entrometerse en sus emociones, en su misma alma, sin dejarlo descansar en paz.

—Si te he traído aquí es porque significas mucho para mí.

Obito recibió un puñetazo en la cara. Uno mucho más fuerte que el de la otra vez, uno que contenía toda su fuerza y frustración, y que lo derribó haciéndolo caer al suelo de costado. Se frotó el rostro, Deidara lo había golpeado en la parte lesionada, y ahora no podía mirarlo, no sabiendo qué decir que fuera apropiado para la ocasión. Después se levantó, dando unos pasos hacia él haciendo que el otro se paralizase de la sorpresa. El Uchiha lo besó tiernamente, como pidiéndole perdón.

Para su extrañeza, el artista no se rebeló. En su lugar, parecía que ya se había dado por vencido en todo, y simplemente nada le importaba. Obito se retiró y comenzó a hablar.

—Comprendo tu enojo, pero piénsalo. ¡Hay esperanza para todos! ¡Podremos vivir felices, todo el mundo podrá! Queda muy poco por hacer...

—Sabes, Obito —lo interrumpió Deidara retrocediendo unos pasos—. Tu personalidad tiene un defecto muy básico.

El moreno le obsequió con una mirada confusa mientras el otro se paseaba por el bloque, continuando su monólogo.

—He estado pensando al respecto. Te disocias de la realidad. Te pasa una cosa mala, y dedicas tu vida entera a deshacer dicha cosa. Esperas perfección de todo y de todos y te aferras a tus fantasías si el mundo no conspira de la manera que a ti te complace.

—¡No tiene nada de malo crear perfección cuando hay una posibilidad realista de lograrlo! —gritó Obito con enojo.

—¿Oh? ¿Realista? ¿Atrapar al mundo entero en una ilusión? Estoy seguro que nadie se va a oponer a eso, um —dijo el más joven riendo amargamente—. ¡Sí, a todo el mundo le va a encantar vivir en esas condiciones! ¡Qué idea tan magnífica!

Antes de que el ex ninja de Konoha pudiera replicar, Deidara habló otra vez.

—Por esto es por lo que nunca entenderás mi arte, hm. Eres incapaz de apreciar el presente, el breve momento en el que vives. Te aferras constantemente al pasado, por eso me invocaste al Tsukuyomi.

—Yo... Yo no...

—Oh sí, sí lo hiciste. Lo que te pasa es que no tienes el suficiente control sobre tus poderes o sobre tu mente como para no ir por ahí usando técnicas prohibidas compulsivamente o para recordar haberlo hecho si quiera.

De repente, un chakra envolvió a Deidara mientras una expresión de concentración aparecía en su cara. Obito se quedó sin habla, concluyendo que el artista probablemente tenía razón en todo.

—Lo único que espero es que algún día te des cuenta, um.

Y con eso, su cuerpo comenzó a descomponerse en pequeñas partículas.

—¡Espera!

El moreno extendió el brazo para atrapar al otro hombre, su brazo, su túnica, su pelo, lo que fuera. Pero no sirvió de nada, su cuerpo ya no era material. Todo lo que quedó tras la partida del ninja de Iwa fue un vórtice parecido al de su Kamui, el cual se cerró instantes después, dejando a Obito solo en su Tsukuyomi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Deidara recuperó la consciencia con rapidez. Se levantó del suelo y analizó sus alrededores.

—¿Por dónde iba? —dijo, rascándose la cabeza—. Ah sí. ¡Voy a por ti, Uchiha Sasuke, um!

Y con eso, corrió hacia el bosque. El cielo ya se había oscurecido, y la luna llena jamás le había parecido tan blanca y luminosa.

* * *

 **Bueno, con eso ya hemos alcanzado el ritmo de publicación de la historia en inglés. A partir de este momento, la historia entrará en hiatus, y cuando la autora actualice yo lo traduciré en seguida. Como ven, Deidara ha ganado control sobre su propia alma. Me pregunto si será algo parecido a lo que Madara hizo, liberarse del Edo Tensei usando los sellos. Tengo mis propias teorías al respecto. También sobre lo que va a pasar con Sasuke. ¿Cuales son las suyas?**

 **Espero que la próxima actualización sea pronto. Gracias por seguir la historia.**


End file.
